Nosebleed
by Kim Candy
Summary: [END/Special Chapter inside. Read juseyo]Aku tidak mengerti pada mekanisme tubuhku. Yang kutahu, mimisan terjadi kalau kau memiliki alergi pada cuaca, atau apalah itu. Namun, aku tidak seperti itu. Kalau aku melihat orang yang kusukai, cairan merah berbau amis itu mengalir dengan lancangnya dari hidungku. Huwee..aku harus bagaimana? Kris X Suho. Krisho! AU! School Life.
1. Chapter 1 : Hello My Prince!

**Nosebleed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair – Krisho**

 **Rated – T**

 **Genre – Romance? Humor?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oh..Ya Tuhan..."

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandanginya dari jauh?"

"Eh, Minseok hyung."

Pemuda berkulit putih susu ini langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu, namja yang dipanggilnya Minseok hyung tadi berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa? Kan kelasku disini."

"Tidak.. bukannya tadi hyung di kantin?"

"Kantinya sesak, aku jadi malas."

Laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau melihatnya dari jauh begini?"

"Mollayo."jawab Junmyeon lirih.

"Kan hyung tau sendiri, aku selalu mimisan kalau berhadapan dengannya."

Minseok berdecak, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa keanehan itu terjadi padamu."

Junmyeon menundukkan kepala.

"Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana seandainya aku selalu mimisan, lalu gagal mendapatkan dia?"

"Junmyeon!"seru Minseok. Junmyeon terperanjat karena seruannya itu.

"Kau terlalu mudah menyerah! Mungkin, karena kau belum terbiasa berhadapan dengannya, refleks yang diberikan tubuhmu bukan hanya debaran yang menggila, mungkin mimisan itu salah satunya."

Junmyeon memandang Minseok dengan tatapan memelas.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, yang pasti bukan ke arah Junmyeon yang menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Molla. Pikirkan sendiri!"

Minseok pun berbalik meninggalkan Junmyeon.

"Huh, Minseok hyung jahat!"

Minseok hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Huft~"

Junmyeon meniup poninya yang sedikit menjuntai di depan matanya.

"Aku bingung,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"Yixing? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau asyik melihat pangeranmu itu."

Junmyeon memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Junma! Aku bosan melihatmu yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, tapi tidak bisa melakukan pendekatan!" Ujar Yixing gemas sambil mencubit pipi tembam Junmyeon.

"Ya! Ya! Yixing! Sakit tau!"

Yixing terkikik, lalu melepas cubitannya.

"Tapi, Xing.. kamu kan tahu, aku pasti akan-"

"-kau akan mimisan bila bertatap muka dengannya. Junmyeon, alasanmu basi tauk. Aku bosan mendengarnya."potong Yixing. Junmyeon tambah cemberut.

"Yixing~"

Junmyeon merengek, menampakkan puppy eyesnya.

'Aku tidak tahaan! Junmyeon imut banget!'Yixing malah fanboying(-")

"Arra, arra. Aku akan membantumu"

Junmyeon melompat girang lalu memeluk Yixing erat.

"Yuhu! Terima kasih, Xing! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Jun..myeon.. aku tidak..bisa..akh! Bernapas"

Begitu eratnya, hingga Yixing kesulitan bernapas._.

* * *

"Yak! Pelan-pelan! Jadi tumpah 'kan tepungnya"

"Ne, ne. Maaf~"

Atas saran Yixing, Junmyeon pun membuat kue muffin untuk diberikan pada pujaan hatinya-Yifan.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka menuju mini market dekat rumah Yixing untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Junmyeon benar-benar berterima kasih pada kemampuan memasak Yixing yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Sekarang, aduk adonan ini perlahan. Aku akan menyiapkan cetakannya."

Junmyeon menuruti perintah Yixing. Ia mengaduk adonan yang berisi bermacam bahan yang Junmyeon ketahui adalah, telur, tepung, gula, dan bahan lain yang Junmyeon tidak tahu namanya. Junmyeon mengaduknya dengan sepenuh hati-tentu saja, ini kan dibuat khusus untuk Yifan. Yixing tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang sangat semangat membuat muffin ini-walau Junmyeon membuat dapur nya berantakan.

"Coba aku lihat"

Yixing mengintip adonan yang kini telah tercampur.

"Baik, sudah cukup. Ayo kita masukkan ke dalam cetakan!"

Mereka mulai memasukkan adonan tersebut kedalam cetakan yang telah Yixing siapkan. Lalu, Junmyeon menaburi choco chip diatas adonan kue, dan memasukkannya kedalam oven.

"Tetapkan waktunya selama 20 menit."

Setelahnya, Junmyeon menetapkan waktu yang telah disebutkan Yixing, dan menghampiri Yixing yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Xing, bagaimana kalau aku baru berhadapan dengan nya, aku sudah mimisan?"

"Kau harus sedia tissue."

"Tapi, Xing-ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau berhadapan dengannya. Rasanya jantungku mau lepas dari tempatnya. Dan lagi, aku seperti mau pingsan saja,"

"Ya, ditambah lagi kalau kau bertindak ceroboh,"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing kesal. Mereka pun mengobrol tentang bermacam hal. Terkadang, mereka tergelak saat merasa geli mendengar cerita masing-masing. Kadang, Junmyeon cemberut karena Yixing terus mengejeknya. Hingga, suara 'ting' dari oven yang berbunyi nyaring menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah sarung tangan yang biasa dipakai untuk mengangkat loyang yang panas*taukan?

"Yixing, aku boleh nyicip satu ya?" pinta Junmyeon.

"Terserah saja,"

Junmyeon mengambil sebuah muffin.

"Ugh, panas, panas!"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja, itu 'kan baru keluar dari oven."

Junmyeon nyengir. Dia meniup muffin yang bahkan masih mengeluarkan kukusnya.

"Hmm..enak!"seru Junmyeon.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan ini pada Yifan, kau harus memasukkannya ke dalam kotak"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah menyediakannya kok."

Junmyeon beranjak keluar dari dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Kotak ini muat untuk 9 kue." Ujar Junmyeon.

Ia segera memasukkan kue-kue berwarna cokelat itu kedalam kotak. Tersisa dua kue karena tidak muat lagi untuk dimasukkan kedalam kotak.

"Nah, yang ini untuk dimakan"

Yixing mencomot sebuah muffin.

"Xing, terima kasih ya, mau membantuku."

"Ne, cheonma."

* * *

Junmyeon takut. Ia takut kalau Yifan tidak menyukai kue buatannya-dan Yixing. Dan lagi, ia benar-benar malu!

Ia berdiri dibalik pohon yang ada di dekat taman. Kebetulan, Yifan sedang bersantai di taman sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik melalui earphone putih yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Kau bisa Junmyeon! Fighting!"

Junmyeon berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah sedia tissue di kantong celananya. Junmyeon menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, guna menetralkan debar jantungnya. Pelan tapi pasti, Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yifan duduk.

"Emm, permisi,"

Yifan merasa ada yang berdiri di depannya. Ia mendongak.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Uh, a-aku.. aku hanya ingin..memberikan ini padamu." ujar Joonmyun terbata-bata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kini tengah memegang kotak dengan gemetar.

"Untukku?"

Joonmyun bergumam dan mengangguk. Yifan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

'Sial!'rutuk Joonmyun saat merasakan ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya saat melihat senyuman Yifan. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya.

"Eh, kau mimisan? Kau sakit ya?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak. Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Joonmyun langsung kabur meninggalkan Yifan yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Aneh sekali. Kira-kira isinya apa ya?"gumamnya kemudian membuka kotaknya.

"Kue? Kelihatannya enak,"

Ia mencicipi kue tersebut.

"Hmm, lumayan."

Ia menemukan kertas kecil di balik tutup kotak tersebut.

'Hai, aku Junmyeon. Apa kau suka kuenya? Maaf, ya.. kalau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Aku selalu mimisan kalau berhadapan denganmu. Jadi, aku ingin bicara sesuatu melalui telepon saja. Ini nomorku. 0869xxxxxx.'

Yifan manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut, dan berlalu meninggalkan taman.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?"tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Kau bisa menebaknya,"

Yixing memandang Junmyeon kasihan. Lalu mengusap punggung Junmyeon.

"Xing, aku benar-benar kesal! Aku bahkan baru melihatnya tersenyum, tapi-argh! Kau tahu kelanjutannya, huhuhu, menyedihkan." seru Junmyeon dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat diakhirnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya, kau sudah meletakkan kertas di balik tutup kotak tadi 'kan? Kau hanya tinggal menunggu telepon darinya"

"Kalau dia tidak menelpon?"

Yixing menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya harus bersabar. Tapi, kalau kau berani, kau bisa dekati dia lagi,"

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup malu tadi." Gerutu Junmyeon sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja."

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Lonceng tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid yang berhamburan di luar kelas, kini masuk berbondong-bondong menuju kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru cantik memasuki kelas Junmyeon.

"Siang, anak-anak!"

"Siang, bu.."

"Okay, keluarkan selembar kertas. Sesuai perjanjian, kita akan ulangan hari ini. Jangan mencontek!"

"Baik, bu!"

* * *

Junmyeon sekarang sedang bergulung-gulung di kasur empuknya. Ia menunggu telepon dari Yifan. Walau ia tak yakin kalau dia akan menelpon dirinya. Ia terus berdo'a dalam hati, agar Yifan mau menelponnya. Tak lama kemudian, handphonenya menjerit heboh. Langsung saja ia menyambar hp nya yang ada di atas meja nakas.

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Ini Junmyeon 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ini Junmyeon."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam. Sumpah, ia sangat gugup!

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf, karena siang tadi, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja,"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak ambil pusing. Lalu, kau benar-benar mimisan kalau melihatku?"

Pipi Junmyeon memerah, malu.

"Eh, ya.. Begitulah.."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja, pesonamu terlalu kuat-ugh.."ucap Junmyeon. Diujung sana, Yifan terdiam, hampir tertawa sebenarnya-entah kenapa.

'Anak ini sangat polos'

"Oke. Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

Junmyeon berkedip bingung.

"Halo? Junmyeon, kau masih disitu?"

"Eh, iya."

"Apa masih ada yang ingin di bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Junmyeon membekap mulutnya yang suka asal bicara tanpa disaring. Sedangkan Yifan kembali terdiam.

"A-ah.. m-maksudku... i-itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lucu juga, ya?"

Pipi Joonmyun memerah-lagi. Ia benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara. Yifan merasa gemas, ingin sekali ia mengacak surai milik Joonmyun, tapi tidak bisa-tentu saja, ini 'kan telepon.

"Ya sudah. Aku tutup teleponnya, ne? Annyeong,"

"Ah, ye.. annyeong"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Junmyeon menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga! Bodoh, apa yang kukatakan tadi huh?! Asdfghjkl..!" seru Junmyeon gemas sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak mimisan hanya karena suara Yifan.

* * *

Junmyeon merasa tidak ingin ke sekolah. Hanya karena insiden mimisan di hadapan Yifan kemarin. Tapi, itu adalah hal paling memalukan seumur hidupnya, asal kalian tahu.

"Yixing~shireo!"

"Kau harus sekolah! Ayo!"

Bahkan, Yixing harus menyeret Junmyeon agar mau keluar kamarnya(-_-)

Fyi, Yixing menjemput Junmyeon hari ini.

"Ahjumma! Junmyeon tidak mau bangun!"adu Yixing pada eomma nya Junmyeon.

"Kau boleh menyiramnya dengan air es!"sahut eomma Junmyeon.

"Ya! Nanti aku jadi beku! Dasar Yixing tukang adu."

Junmyeon segera berdiri dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Yixing sweatdrop. Tingkah Joonmyun benar - benar ajaib.

Yixing pun keluar dari kamar Junmyeon.

"Yixing-ah, ayo sarapan."

"Ne,"

Yixing biasanya sengaja tidak sarapan dari rumah kalau mau menjemput Junmyeon. Kan lumayan, dapat sarapan gratis disini. Modus-mu benar-benar, Yixing(-_-)

Yixing duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia mengambil setangkup roti dan mengambil selai cokelat favoritnya. Tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Pagi, ma."

"Pagi. Cepat sarapan. Bawa bekal atau tidak?"

"Tidak perlu ma."jawab Junmyeon sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi ke atas rotinya.

"Oke..ah iya. Sekalian antarkan kue ini ke rumah Sehun ya. Eomma mau pergi ke pasar, sayuran mulai habis,"

"Hmm.."sahut Joonmyun dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu, Jun."tegur Yixing. Junmyeon bergumam lagi dan menelan rotinya.

"Ya sudah. Mama ke pasar dulu. Nanti kunci rumahnya ya! Kuncinya diletakkan di tempat biasa."

"Ne.."

Junmyeon menyuap roti terakhirnya.

"Kau lamban sekali. Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat."

Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar.."

Junmyeon berjalan ke luar sambil menenteng bungkusan kue di tangannya. Ia hendak memasang sepatunya. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing datang menyusulnya untuk memakai sepatu.

"Heh, bukannya rumah Sehun bersebelahan dengan rumah Yifan?"kata Yixing sambil mengikat tali sepatu-nya

"Hmm..lalu?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon heran.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus membakar seluruh koleksi unicorn-mu itu?"

"Eh, enak saja! Ya, kupikir, kau akan terkejut, kan rumahnya dekat dengan rumah Sehun, siapa tahu nanti ketemu Yifan disitu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat."

* * *

Ting tong

Junmyeon berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun, juniornya di sekolah. Kebetulan, ibunya dan ibu Sehun berteman. Jadi, Junmyeon sering di suruh untuk mengantar kue ke rumah Sehun.

Cklek

"Eh, Junmyeon hyung. Kok sama kuda sih?"

"Heh, siapa yang kau panggil kuda?!"

"Yak! Aku kesini untuk mengantar kue, bukan untuk mendengar kalian berantem."omel Junmyeon.

"Yaudah. Makasih ya hyung."

Sehun mengambil bungkusan di tangan Junmyeon dan langsung menutup pintu.

Blam!

"Dasar tidak sopan."gerutu Yixing.

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi rumah Sehun.

"Hey, kalian!"

Mereka berdua berhenti dan berbalik, guna mengetahui seseorang yang berteriak itu

* * *

Junmyeon melongo, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Yixing, dan sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Yixing.

"Yixing, aku sudah bangun, 'kan? Aku tidak mengigaukan? I-itu Yifan? Aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Junmyeon panik sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing erat.

"Junmyeon, tenang. Tuh 'kan, apa kataku tadi, pasti bertemu dia."

"Yixing..aku tidak mau mimisan lagi.."bisik Junmyeon dengan nada merengek.

"Ayo maju kesini. Aku punya tissue kok."

Junmyeon tetap dibelakang Yixing. Dan Yifan sudah berada didekat mereka setelah berlari tadi.

"Kau Junmyeon kan?"

Junmyeon yang masih ada dibelakang Yixing, mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sekolah bersama? Maksudku, kita bertiga."

"Ehm, t-terserah saja.."

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis.

"Yixing.."

Junmyeon menyikut Yixing di sisi kanannya.

"Apa?"

"Mana tissuenya?"

"Kau sudah mimisan, hah?"

"Belum sih, hanya berjaga-jaga."

Yixing pun mengambil satu pack kecil tissue dari dalam tas nya.

"Kau yang mimisan, aku yang repot."

"Perhitungan sekali kau ini pada teman sendiri."sungut Junmyeon lalu mengambil tissue yang ada di tangan Yixing.

* * *

Mereka sudah ada di sekolah. Dan masih berjalan bertiga menuju kelas. Kelas Yifan berjarak dua kelas dari kelas Junmyeon.

"Yifan, sapu tanganmu nanti ku cuci dulu ya?"seru Junmyeon ragu saat Yifan membiarkannya masuk kelas.

"Untukmu saja. Simpan dengan baik, oke?"

"Ah? Ya..terima kasih, Yifan.."

"Tidak masalah. Aku kembali ke kelasku."

Pluk!

Tangan besarnya mendarat diatas kepalanya, lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Bye.."

Junmyeon masih mematung didepan kelas. Dengan wajah yang merah dan mimik wajah yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Tangannya menutupi hidungnya sendiri dengan tissue-sapu tangan tadi sudah kotor.

Ia kemudian berlari kedalam sambil berteriak, "Yixing, oh Yixing! Oh my God!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Tolong, ini masih pagi, Junma."

"Uh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus."

"Kenapa sih?"tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Yang di bus tadi-uuh! Yixing, Yixing~"

Junmyeon asyik fanboying.

"Yang di bus tadi kenapa? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Ceritanya seperti ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Walaa~ wohoho, bukannya update sequel You or Him, malah bikin ff chaptered baru :"3 Adakah yang nungguin sequel fanfic itu? (readers:Nggak!)*pundung*plak**

 **Maaf ya..masih dalam proses. Fanfic ini sebenernya udah lama ngebangke di folder hp. Dan sekarang baru di edit sana sini. Dan tada! Jadilah ff ini :3**

 **Junmen belom selese ngomong, eh udah tbc*diamuk readers :v. Jadi chap depannya Junmen cerita soal yang di bus itu yaaa..**

 **Dan ini lagi ukk kawan! Konsentrasi terbagi untuk belajar dan ngebayangin ff/? *mohon jangan tiru. Do'akan semoga saya naik ke kelas 9 dengan nilai bagus!*saya masih smp kakak-kakak semua :3**

 **Kalau responnya bagus, bakal ku update lanjutan ff nya. Dan mungkin, sequel You or Him ngaret banget jadinya. Maaf ya reader-nim *bow**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Dan maaf juga kalo aku ada salah sama kalian, atau janji yang belum terpenuhi, duh ngerasa bersalah banget.. T^T**

 **Oke, saya tahu ini terlalu panjang :v jadi saya harap kalian suka sama karya saya ini^^**

 **Oh iya, terakhir. Kita semua temenan dong, ya, invite gue! :v 5215D843. Atau Line ID nih, junma1004. Instagram juga, juneethi422(ceritanya promosi) kalian bebas invite, minta polbek, dan Ping-Ping an/? Tenang, aku gak gigit kok :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Word.**

 **Review please? :3**

 **Love you my readers*kibarKrishobanner**


	2. Chapter 2 : PDKT

**Nosebleed**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair - Krisho**

 **Rated - T**

 **Genre - Romance? Humor?**

 **Warning - BL! Out Of Character! AU! Crackpair!**

 **If u hate the pair or my story, just close this page. I've told you before.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~^^**

 **Cekidott**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ceritanya begini..."

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Wah, bisnya penuh.." gumam Junmyeon.

"Kalian berdua berdiri, tidak apa, 'kan?"tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon mengangguk. Walau dalam hati ia tak ingin. Bukan apa-apa. Ia takut mimisan lagi, dan itu memalukan -menurutnya.

Mereka berdiri di paling belakang, Junmyeon di dekat jendela. Dan Yifan disebelahnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang pegangan pada langit-langit bus.

'Sesak..'batin Junmyeon. Ia cukup terjepit di pojok sini.

 _Ckiit!/?_

 _Bruk!_

Bus itu mengerem mendadak. Membuat Junmyeon terhempas kebelakang.

"Akh.."

Ia meringis pelan, punggungnya terantuk besi pinggiran bus itu. Dan itu sakit sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan Junmyeon baru sadar kalau wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan Yifan, saat ia mendongak.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Bus sudah berjalan lagi. Mereka kembali diam. Dan masih dengan posisi seperti itu. Junmyeon yakin, dalam hitungan detik cairan merah itu akan keluar dari hidungnya kalau Yifan tak segera menjauh.

"Y-yifan-ssi..maaf, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh? M-maksudku, aku terjepit disini."kilah Junmyeon agar Yifan mau mundur sedikit.

"Tapi kita memang terjepit disini. Aku tak bisa mundur barang selangkah pun."

Junmyeon menunduk. Tanpa diduga, Yifan menyelipkan tangannya kebelakang punggungnya. Dan otomatis membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Junmyeon tersentak saat merasakan lengan Yifan melingkari perutnya. Dan, oh, demi neptunus, ia mimisan-lagi. Ia segera menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya sibuk mencari tissue.

'Ish..kenapa harus sekarang?'rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku melakukannya agar punggungmu tidak terantuk besi. Itu sakit, bukan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

Yifan yang melihat Junmyeon menutupi hidungnya itu, langsung mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya.

"Duh, mana sih tissue ku?"gumam Junmyeon.

"Ini, pakailah."

Yifan menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya. Dengan gemetar, Junmyeon mengambil sapu tangan itu.

"T-terima kasih."

Junmyeon menunduk semakin dalam. Ia benar - benar memerah sekarang.

Bus telah berhenti. Satu per satu penumpang turun, termasuk Junmyeon dan Yifan.

"Yixing mana sih.."

Ia mencari si pecinta unicorn itu diantara kerumunan penumpang yang turun. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Yixing tak terlihat disitu.

"Mungkin dia sudah duluan. Ayo kita langsung ke sekolah saja."

"Ne.."

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Tak perlu bicara formal padaku. Santai saja."

"I-iya, Yifan-ssi..m-maksudku Yifan."

.

.

Flashback end

"Oh seperti itu, aku mencarimu juga tau. Tapi karena orangnya banyak sekali, aku duluan deh..hehe, maaf ya, Myeon."

"Iya, iya. Kau ku maafkan."

Hening menghampiri mereka beberapa saat, sampai Junmyeon kembali berbicara.

"Yixing...aku tak mau mimisan terus jika berada dihadapannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan, seandainya kalau aku dan dia berpacaran. Bagaimana kalau dia mau menciumku aku sudah mimisan duluan? Atau-"

"Plis, Junmyeon. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi." potong Yixing.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau tidak merestui(?)hubunganku dengannya? Ah! Apa kau suka sama Yifan?" tuding Junmyeon sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Yixing.

Yixing tentu tidak terima disebut seperti itu. Standar kriteria-nya bukan seperti tiang galah itu.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak pernah suka dan tidak akan mau dengan pangeran tiangmu itu. Lagian aku sudah punya incaran." Yixing menjawab sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Nah kalau seperti itu, tolong aku! Aku mau bangkit dari keterpurukan ini."

Yixing memutar bola matanya,"Berlebihan. Kau hanya mimisan."

"Yixing..kau tega membiarkanku terus mimisan dan membuat _anemia_ ku semakin parah?" tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah menyedihkan.

'Oke. Ini berlebihan' pikir Yixing.

"Hh..baiklah..baiklah. Mungkin kau harus mengubah penampilan?"ujar Yixing memberi saran. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

Junmyeon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya,"Hah? Apa hubungannya mimisanku dengan penampilan?"

"Mungkin saja itu akan meningkatkan rasa percaya dirimu."

"Hmm..benar juga ya. Oke akan kucoba nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Yixing, eottae?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan gemas.

"Kau seperti anak smp! Kau lucu sekali, Jun-ah!"seru Yixing gemas.

Junmyeon baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam dan memotongnya menjadi seperti tempurung kelapa/? Aku yakin kalian mengerti maksudku.

Yah dan dia memang terlihat seperti anak smp. He just too cute!

"Hehe," Junmyeon terkekeh saat Yixing masih saja menatapnya gemas.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau mengubah tatanan rambutmu?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus merubah penampilanku?"

"Ah iya, kau benar."

Junmyeon sekali lagi mengamati pantulan dirinya didepan kaca besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Yixing..kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku malah jadi tidak yakin dengan penampilan baruku"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa. Percayalah, kau imut sekali. Seandainya aku bisa jadi seme-mu." ujar lelaki ber-dimple itu sambil tersenyum bak om-om pedofil-di mata Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatapnya ilfeel,"Mati saja kau."

Yixing tertawa geli kemudian. Junmyeon masih saja memelototi refleksi dirinya didepan cermin.

"Kaca itu bisa pecah kalau terus kau pelototi seperti itu."komentar Yixing.

"Yixing...lalu apa selanjutnya?"tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon lekat.

.

Hati-hati jatuh cinta loh-eh?

.

Nggak, bercanda.

Junmyeon tidak mau sama pria unicorn ini. Hatinya hanya untuk Yifan tercinta.

.

Tsaahh/?

.

Kemudian Yixing berucap,"Aku tidak tahu."

Setelah itu tatapan mata Junmyeon menjadi datar, dan sedikit menyeramkan bagi Yixing. Lalu kemudian ia mendengus kecil.

"Huh, dasar Yixing menyebalkan."

.

.

"Wah~rambutmu lucu sekali Jun-ah!"

"Hehe, terima kasih."

Junmyeon sudah mendengar kalimat itu berkali - kali sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya. Dan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Rambutmu menyita perhatian. Aku jadi teringat kartun spongebob yang kutonton tadi pagi, saat spongebob mendapat wig dipinggir jalan."ujar Yixing.

"Spongebob mania"timpal Minseok sambil terkekeh geli.

"Jadi kau menyamakan aku dengan spons kotak kuning itu hah?"tuding Junmyeon tak terima dirinya disamakan dengan spons laut berwarna kuning itu.

"Maksudku begini-"

Yixing mematahkan kalimatnya sejenak.

"-saat spongebob menemukan wig, dia jadi pusat perhatian kan? Sama sepertimu, Junmyeon-ie."

Junmyeon tertawa,"Ada - ada saja kau ini."

Hening. Hanya terdengar hiruk pikuk kelas yang seperti pasar ikan, sebelum Junmyeon mengusir keheningan itu dengan berkata

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas fisika-mu, Xing?" ia bertanya sambil mencari buku catatannya.

"Tinggal menyalin beberapa catatan saja. Kalau kau?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas,"Aku masih harus mencari beberapa materi. Aku akan mencarinya ke perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah nanti."

"Mau ku temani?" tawar Yixing.

"Emm, tidak perlu. Tinggal beberapa materi saja kok."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

"Ugh.."

Junmyeon terlihat tengah menggapai sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tua.

"Ah ayolah..kenapa disini tak disediakan tangga untuk orang - orang mungil sepertiku?"

Ya, mungil. Ia tak suka bila disebut pendek.

Junmyeon masih berjingkit-terkadang melompat-untuk meraih buku itu. Ia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa buku referensinya ada di rak yang paling tinggi sih?

"Hm?"

Junmyeon membeku saat ada sebuah tangan yang melingkupi tangannya, dan mengambil buku itu.

"Ini."

Junmyeon mengenali suara ini. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang,"Y-yifan?"

Sedangkan sang pelaku pengambilan buku tersenyum.

.

.

.

Duh. Ia mau meleleh disini.

.

.

Ia berharap tidak mimisan sekarang. Ia kehabisan tissue dan belum sempat membeli. Sapu tangan pun lupa dibawa.

Junmyeon pun berbalik.

 _Duk!_

Dahinya membentur dada Yifan. Ya ampun, dia terlalu tinggi.

"E-eh? M-maaf..."

Yifan pun mundur selangkah sembari terkekeh.

.

Bayangkan betapa malunya dirinya saat ini. Ia berharap lantai yang di pijaknya sekarang menelannya. Sumpah, ini memalukan.

.

"Ini, ambil bukumu. Kau mau mengambil ini, 'kan?"

Junmyeon tersadar dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Yifan,"Ah,iya. Terima kasih.."

"Hey, kau mengganti warna rambutmu." ujar Yifan. Seingatnya, kemarin rambut Junmyeon berwarna cokelat seperti madu.

"Hehe, ya begitulah."

"Kau tampak lebih manis dengan rambut ini." puji Yifan sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

 _Blush~_

Darah di dalam tubuhnya seolah mengalir deras ke wajahnya. Dan berpusat di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Ia merasa biasa saja saat teman - teman yang lain berucap seperti itu. Tapi saat Yifan yang mengatakannya, sensasi nya berbeda. Seperti ada ribuan kupu - kupu yang hendak merangsek keluar dari perutnya. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan dada, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Hey, kau mengerjakan tugas ya?"tanya Yifan lagi.

Junmyeon mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk.

"Aku boleh menemanimu, 'kan?"

Junmyeon berkedip. Menemani? Hey, ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Ia merasa Yifan banyak bicara sekarang.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kaku,"T-tentu saja."

Setelah Junmyeon berkata seperti itu, Yifan duduk di sampingnya. Biar ku ulangi.

Di. Samping. Nya.

.

Oke, ini berlebihan.

.

.

Tapi serius. Ia dan Yifan dekat sekali sekarang. Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Ia yakin, detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Yifan. Duh, ia jadi mau melompat keluar dari jendela perpustakaan. Sekedar info, perpustakaan ada di lantai tiga. Tapi ia urungkan niat itu. Masa depannya masih panjang, kawan.

Junmyeon pun mulai membuka catatan-nya. Mencoba konsentrasi pada buku teori fisikanya dan catatannya.

Ah iya, ini hari kamis, bukan? Apa pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini tak ada latihan basket?

"Ehm, apa kau tak ada latihan basket hari ini?" tanya Junmyeon pelan sambil terus menulis.

"Tidak ada."

"Oh.."

Hening lagi. Jujur, Junmyeon tak suka situasi ini. Terasa canggung dan mencekam.

Mata Junmyeon terbagi fokus antara catatan, buku fisika, dan Yifan. Oh Ya Tuhan! Bisakah orang ini tidak tampan sebentar saja?! Ia tak dapat konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya dengan jantung yang seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya.

"Jun..apa namaku juga harus dicantumkan dalam tugasmu?"

"Hah, apa?"

Ia melirik catatannya.

Hey, what the-!

.

Sejak kapan ia menulis nama Yifan disitu?

Buru-buru ia menghapus nama Yifan disitu.

"M-maaf, aku tidak fokus."

Junmyeon menunduk. Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Junmyeon menggeleng,"Aku baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon merasa dadanya bergemuruh hebat sekarang. Ia ingin tertawa, menangis, dan-ah! Semua bercampur jadi satu. Intinya, dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku meminjam buku ini."gumam Junmyeon kemudian berdiri. Tahu begini ia minta temani Yixing saja tadi.

"Kemana?"tanya Yifan.

Junmyeon menjawab singkat,"Meminjam buku."

Junmyeon berjalan menuju meja pustakawan. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yifan, kenapa kau mau menemaniku disini?"tanya Junmyeon. Ia membereskan alat tulisnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin. Aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah."

Saat sedang mengambil bukunya, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Yifan yang ada di dekat bukunya tadi. Dan itu berhasil menimbulkan sengatan listrik yang menggelitik bagi Junmyeon.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"Berhenti minta maaf. Kau sudah beberapa kali minta maaf hari ini."

Junmyeon sudah selesai dengan buku-buku nya. Ia melirik ke arah Yifan. Kenapa dia menatapnya seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahnya?

"Yifan, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

Ia risih ditatap se-intens itu.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan."ucap Yifan.

Junmyeon lemas. Menyebalkan. Dia tak berkutik hanya karena ucapan cheesy Yifan.

Junmyeon mengambil salah satu buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengalihkan rasa salah tingkahnya. Ini rekor terlama ia tidak mimisan bila bersama Yifan. Hebat sekali. Apakah ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yifan di dekatnya? Tapi cepat sekali ya.

Sementara itu Yifan menahan senyum gelinya. Tingkah Junmyeon membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dia lucu sekali. Ia jadi ingin mengerjai Junmyeon lebih banyak.

Junmyeon kemudian berdiri sambil menyandang ranselnya. Yifan ikut berdiri. Saat Junmyeon keluar dari tempat duduknya, Yifan menghadangnya.

"Yifan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yifan berjalan maju. Junmyon pun mundur. Ia sedikit panik.

'Yifan kesambet ya?'pikir Junmyeon.

Hingga akhirnya Junmyeon sudah di apit oleh dinding dan Yifan di depannya.

Junmyeon yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mimisan. Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Junmyeon.

"Nanti malam ku telepon."bisiknya rendah di telinga Junmyeon. Setelahnya ia menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Junmyeon. Nah kan, dia mimisan. Dia langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan. Dan tujuan utamanya adalah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwee! Aku jadi ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup mengingat kejadian tadi."pekik Junmyeon. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya ini.

"Bodoh..." gumam Junmyeon.

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat dalam memilih pria incaran..eh tidak, tidak. Aku kan sudah punya incaran. Hah? Bicara apa sih aku?"

Oke. Katakan saja Junmyeon gila sekarang. Ah, dia memang sudah gila. Karena Yifan tentunya.

"Rambut ini,membawa berkah bagi hidup dan kedamaian hatiku."kata Junmyeon seorang diri sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

Sepertinya kewarasan Junmyeon perlu dipertanyakan sekarang. Ingatkan ibunya nanti untuk membawa anaknya ini ke dokter jiwa.

"Hei minnie, apakah kau bisa tau si Yifan punya kekasih ataukah punya incaran?"tanya Junmyeon pada bonekanya, Minnie si kucing manis.

Oke, sejak kapan Junmyeon mempunyai boneka? Dan kenapa namanya harus Minnie? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa seorang laki-laki memiliki boneka?

Baiklah. Sepertinya kewarasan author juga perlu dipertanyakan.

.

.

Lupakan :v

.

.

Junmyeon teringat akan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Saat Yifan mengacak rambutnya, saat Yifan membantunya mengambil buku, saat Yifan menemaninya mengerjakan tugas, dan saat Yifan membisikinya dengan suara beratnya itu.

Akh! Ia merinding lagi sekarang karena mengingat suara itu.

Ia jadi teringat tugasnya dan perkataan Yifan yang akan meneleponnya nanti malam. Ini kan masih siang.

Ia pun memilih tidur siang. Masa bodoh dengan tugasnya. Ia sedang malas. Juga lelah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Telepon sekarang..atau nanti?"

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi seperti ring basket itu mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Ditangannya terdapat ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah kontak.

Sekali lagi, ia mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Ah sekarang saja deh."

Ia segera menekan tombol dial, kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Terdengar bunyi 'tut..tut..tut..' selama beberapa saat hingga..

.

.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab, cobalah-"

.

.

"Sial."

..hingga operator yang mengangkat panggilan Yifan. Pfft. Kasihan.

"Ah nanti saja deh."

Ia kemudian melempar ponsel-nya kasar. Untung dia melemparnya ke kasur. Kalau tidak ponselnya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kan sayang, ia membeli ponsel itu dengan uang, bukan dengan daun.

Ia turut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Huft..."

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengambil ponsel-nya tadi, berniat mengirimi pesan singkat pada seseorang.

.

 **To : Junmyeon**

 **Hei, kau sibuk ya?**

.

 _Message sent!_

.

"Kenapa jadi seperti aku yang mengharapkan dia disini?"tanya Yifan pada dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon itu manis, lembut, putih, dan lucu. Ia sepertinya tertarik untuk mengenal Junmyeon lebih jauh setelah si mungil itu memberinya sekotak muffin.

Dan kebiasaan _'luar biasa'_ dari Junmyeon adalah setiap melihatnya, atau terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, ia akan mimisan.

Yifan terkekeh,"Pesonaku terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan."

Yeah. Wu Yifan memang makhluk yang diciptakan dengan kadar kenarsisan yang tinggi.

"Hoah..aku mengantuk."

Selain itu, tiang ini merupakan tukang tidur. Ia meregangkan badannya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia telah terlarut dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Terlalu lelap. Hingga ia tak menyadari ponselnya berkali-kali berbunyi. menandakan beberapa pesan dan panggilan masuk.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hehe..lama amat apdetnya ya..terserah readers mau nimpuk saya gapapa. Saya dengan senang hati nerima, apalagi kalu nimpuknya pake duit/? Bagi" thr bro :3**

 **Sori ya, tbc nya disitu, hehe...menurutku, ini adalah yg paling kacau penulisannya, soalnya ide macet sih -3-)" tapi untung temen ku mau bantuin nambahin ide, namanya Minnie. Selain itu, nama dia numpang narsis jadi boneka si junmen kan? Wkwk..makasih banyak ya minniee~kalau gak, chap 2 ini gak bakal ada/? *kecupbasahdarinoona* :v**

 **Btw..**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN~~ *rada telat* *Tebar duit thr/?***

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin *bow***

 **Thanks to:**

 **Jstnkrbll | nonagrice | ciandys| whirlwind27| hamsterxiumin| chenma| parkheyeol (nuruuul, ini kamu kan?:v)| emmakim| vioolyt| yongchan| PikaaChuu| lalalaa| yifannie| NunaaBaozi| Jiji Park| babyjunma**

 **Maaf kalo ada yg gak kesebut atau salah ketik nama. Protes aja ntar, gpp kok :v. Makasih yang udah review di chap 1 kemaren, sama yg udah review ff aku yg anniversary *sekalian promosi***

 **Pokoknya i lop yu pull/?**

 **.**

 **Review juseyong~ ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ajakkan Kencan?

**Nosebleed**

 **Pair - Krisho**

 **Rated - T**

 **Genre - Romance, Humor?**

 **Warning! BL, uke!Suho, typo(s), alur ngebut, bahasa berantakan, gak lucu, garing krenyes, de el el.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read neee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku lebih duluu!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang duluan!"

"Ya! Yixinggg!"

Ini sudah menjadi tradisi turun menurun/?Junmyeon dan Yixing. Berebut bilik tempat berganti baju saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di koridor seperti sedang lomba maraton dan saling berteriak.

Tidak waras.

Tapi mereka tidak peduli kalau guru kedisiplinan menegur mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk lalu saat guru itu pergi mereka kemanjutkananjutkan aksi mereka/?

Junmyeon mempercepat larinya saat pintu ruangan itu ada didepan matanya, sementara itu Yixing tertinggal cukup jauh. Entah apa tujuan mereka berebut bilik untuk berganti baju itu.

"Yes aku berhasil!"

Junmyeon terengah. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Ia kemudian berniat masuk ke dalam bilik paling kiri, tempat yang direbutkannya dengan Yixing.

Cklek

"Ya ampun!"

Brak!

Junmyeon membanting pintu dan berlari keluar dari ruang ganti. Di depan pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Yixing.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Kau mau menyerahkan/? Bilik itu padaku?"

"E-e...itu..anu..hmm, kita ganti baju diruang yang sama saja. Ruangan yang itu sedang diperbaiki, ya sedang diperbaiki!"seru Junmyeon terbata-bata.

Sementara itu Yixing mengerutkan dahi,"Kau kenapa? Aneh. Yasudah ayo kita ganti baju. Nanti Pak Siwon malah marah-marah karena kita terlambat."

Dan setelah itu Yixing menyeret Junmyeon ke bilik di sebelahnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lega, beruntung Yixing mau percaya pada omongannya. Kalau tidak kan ia bisa ditertawakan.

.

.

Sementara itu orang yang berada di dalam bilik yang dibuka Junmyeon tadi terkejut. Ia baru saja melepas kaos olah raganya untuk berganti ke seragam.

"Oh, apaan sih itu," gumamnya kemudian mengancingi seragamnya.

Setelah memakai _blazer_ sekolah, ia menyematkan _name tag_ nya yang terlepas di atas saku _blazer_ -nya.

 _'Wu Yifan'_

.

.

.

.

Oh... jadi, pintu yang dibuka Junmyeon tadi isinya Yifan? Pantas saja dia langsung membanting pintu itu dan mengajak Yixing berganti di satu bilik. Padahal kan bilik untuk berganti ada banyak, untuk apa mereka berebut. (-_-)

.

.

"Yixing ge! Aku titip air mineral satu."

"Ih, beli sendiri sana! Kau bisa jalan kan."tukas Yixing pedas.

"Yixiiing gee, kau jahaaaat, kalau aku dehidrasi bagaimana coba?" ujar Jongdae berlebihan.

"Ck, lebay."sahut Yixing lagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju kantin sendirian.

Jongdae manyun. Lalu melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Junmyeon hyung~ kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Ani. Aku malas, tadi aku nitip sama Yixing."

"Ya! Kenapa dia mau dititipi oleh Junmyeon hyung? Sedangkan aku malah diabaikannya? Pilih kasih -3-."

"Sudahlah. Nanti kuberi bagian sandwich-ku untukmu. Ayo ganti baju sementara menunggu Yixing."

"Yeah! Terima kasih Junmyeon hyung!"

"Hng."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar ganti. Sebelum ke kamar ganti, mereka menuju loker untuk mengambil seragam mereka.

Ketika membuka lokernya, Junmyeon menemukan secarik kertas yang terlihat kucel, dengan tulisan tangan yang tak terlalu rapi.

Duh, benar-benar tidak modal. Beruntung ia mengerti tulisannya.

.

.

 _Temui aku._

 _Atap sekolah, jam istirahat kedua._

.

.

"Ayo hyung kita ganti baju. Eh apa itu?"

Jongdae mengambil kertas kucel itu dari tangan Junmyeon.

"Temui aku Atap sekolah, jam istirahat kedua. Apa si pembuat surat tidak mencantumkan inisialnya?"tanya Jongdae sambil membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada."sahut Junmyeon sembari mengunci lokernya.

"Jadi kau akan ke atap sekolah nanti?"

"Mungkin. Ayo kita ganti baju." sahut Junmyeon sambil menarik tangan Jongdae.

.

.

.

Kriiing!

Bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi. Dan para murid berhamburan keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka.

Junmyeon berjalan dengan ragu ke atap sekolah. Ia ragu. Entah kenapa. Ia sebenarnya enggan pergi ke atap sekolah. Entahlah, dia sedang malas naik tangga. Tapi karena ia terlalu penasaran, ia harus pergi ke atas.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga.

"Sampai.." gumamnya pelan saat pintu atap sekolah sudah berada dihadapannya.

Ia pun memutar kenop pintu itu. Angin lembut langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Ia bisa melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi berdiri di dekat pembatas dan membelakanginya.

Ia jadi deg-degan. Kira-kira itu siapa, ya? Dia lebih tinggi darinya-oh tentu saja. Rambutnya hitam sedikit kecoklatan.

Junmyeon terheran, apa ia tak menyadari kalau ada yang membuka pintu ini?

"Ehm, permisi?"

Tak ada respon. Junmyeon mendengus kesal. Ia mendekati orang itu dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Omona!" orang itu memekik pelan saat Junmyeon muncul disampingnya. Sehingga Junmyeon ikut tersentak kaget karena pekikannya.

"Ah, kau datang rupanya."

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. Untuk apa Sehun memanggilnya kesini kalau ia bisa menghampirinya ke kelasnya kapan saja? Merepotkan saja.

"Sehun? Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Emm…aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, hyung."

Junmyeon membuang nafas. 'Ck, aku pikir siapa.'

Lalu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau tahu betapa lelahnya menaikki satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju kesini. Kau kan bisa mendatangi aku ke kelas."

Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa. Membuat Junmyeon tak tahan untuk menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"Hehe, maaf kan aku hyung. Kenapa sih galak sekali? Pms ya?"

"Oh Sehun…" geram Junmyeon menyeramkan.

Sehun beringsut menjauh dari Junmyeon,"E-eh, i-iya hyung aku serius. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke _café_ yang di sebelah halte depan itu loh."

"Ish, coba kau bilang dari tadi!"

Sehun mengernyit,"Serius deh hyung, kau pms ya? Dari tadi marah – marah terus."

"Aku ini bukan perempuan, Oh Sehuuuuun!"

.

.

.

.

Dengan agak dongkol, Junmyeon berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil mendumel.

"Hey, kau."

Junmyeon berhenti. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, tampak sepi. Apa yang diteriaki itu dirinya?

"Iya, kau yang disitu."

Junmyeon pun berbalik, untuk memastikan. Sesudah berbalik, jantungnya terasa mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Yifan menghampirinya dan tersenyum. Junmyeon menjerit dalam hati.

.

OH YA TUHAN DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU

.

Dasar si Yifan. Senyam senyum aja. Gak tau apa jantung ini tidak bisa menahan perasaan dikala melihat senyummu/?

Kembali ke laptop/?

Ralat. Kembali ke topik pembicaraan/?

Yifan menghampiri Junmyeon dan memegangi bahunya.

"Sepulang sekolah. _Café_ dekat halte, oke? Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Gedubrakk!_ (?)

"Aku..diajak ke sana, di jam yang sama, ditempat yang sama namun orang yang berbeda! Menurutmu ini apa?"

Junmyeon menggoyangkan bahu Yixing, hingga sang empunya merasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya, ya, ya, Kim Junmyeon! Hentikan, aku pusing."

Junmyeon menjauhkan diri dari Yixing. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Yixing yang melihatnya memasang wajah datar. Lalu menarik bibir Junmyeon yang mengerucut itu gemas.

"Yak!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu?"

Junmyeon menggumam pelan,"Engg..ituu.."

"Yifan?"

"Iya! Itu salah satunya.."

'Sudah kuduga' batin Yixing dan terkekeh menyeramkan.

"Apa yang lucu?"Tanya Junmyeon heran.

Yixing tersadar dan menyudahi tawanya yang sedikit tertahan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa – apa"

Junmyeon hanya geleng – geleng kepala karena tingkah laku Yixing yang kurang normal ini.

"Lalu yang satunya, siapa?" tanya Yixing sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen nya. Mereka sedang di kantin omong – omong.

"Oh Bihun."jawab Junmyeon dengan wajah butek. Dia masih kesal karena Sehun menyuruhnya capek – capek mendaki anak tangga hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi ke _café_.

Yixing terbatuk – batuk. Beruntung ia sudah menelan ramen-nya. Kalau tidak kan keselamatan wajah mulus Junmyeon akan terancam.

"Ohok..ohokk…untuk apa –ohok! Si Bihun itu mengajakmu ke _café_?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu,"Aku juga tak tahu. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia menyamakanku dengan perempuan."

"Kau memang perempuan, bukan?"

 _Prak!_

Junmyeon melempar sumpitnya ke wajah Yixing. Beruntung lah Yixing bisa menghindarinya.

"Kurang ajar."

Yixing mendengus lalu mengembalikan sumpit Junmyeon.

"Yang sopan dong, nona."

Junmyeon melotot menyeramkan ke arah Yixing.

"Yixing! Habislah kau beserta unicorn-mu itu nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menuruni tangga bersama Yixing. Ia akan menunggu kedatangan dua makhluk tadi di cafe saja. Ia malas menunggu di sekolah.

"Junmyeon hyuuung~! Tungguuu!"

Junmyeon langsung berbalik. Lalu melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya sambil menyerukan namanya. Junmyeon dan Yixing bertukar pandang dan saling memberi tatapan datar.

"Hosh..hosh..."

Sehun menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya dan menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hey Bihun, tidak perlu kau teriak-teriak dan berlari seperti itu. Seperti orang tidak waras saja,"cibir Yixing.

Sehun menatap Yixing tajam,"Kenapa kuda ini berada bersamamu, hyung-ah?"

"Ya! Itu bukan kuda, tapi unicorn."

"Hey, aku tidak mengerti dan tidak akan mau mengerti masalah apa yang ada diantara kalian. Jadi diam lah!" seru Junmyeon menengahi mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau Bihun–ups maksudku Sehun. Ikuti aku. Yixing? Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Mau."jawab Yixing final.

"Baiklah. Bye-bye Yixing."

Junmyeon melambaikan tangan pada Yixing dan menjauh pergi sambil menyeret Sehun–yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku heran pada kalian berdua."gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Yixing. Setiap bertemu pasti bertengkar."

"Itu namanya bertegur sapa dengan cara kami sendiri hyung."jawab Sehun songong.

"Aneh."

Mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan. Melewati rintangan demi rintangan – yang berupa kerikil kecil dan dedaunan kering XD

"Oh iya. Kau sekelas dengan Jongin?"

Sehun mengangguk,"Ya. Kami sekelas. Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Jongin cerita padaku. Dia bilang kau orang yang cerewet dan suka memintai bekal makan siangnya."

Sehun mendengus,"Jadi, ceritanya dia mengadu kepadamu? Dasar tukang adu."gerutunya.

Junmyeon tertawa,"Jongin bilang, kau menyukai masakanku, makanya kau selalu memintai bekalnya. Benarkah?"

Sehun menatap Junmyeon sambil nyengir,"Ya, begitulah. Masakanmu enak hyung! Seperti buatan ibuku."

Tanpa terasa, langkah kaki mereka telah sampai di café yang dituju.

"Lain kali, ajaklah aku makan ke rumahmu."

"Males ah. Lagipula kau sudah sering merasakan makanan buatanku dan ibuku."

"Yahh, hyung mah jahatt TvT"

Junmyeon mengabaikan anak ini dan mencari keberadaan Yifan. Ya, siapa tau Yifan sudah dating lebih dulu daripada dirinya kan?

 _'Ah, itu dia._ ' Ia membatin saat melihat Yifan yang bersandar pada kursi yang di duduki nya. Ia duduk menyamping dan focus ke jendela yang ada di depannya, sehingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ayo kita kesana, Hun."

Sehun hanya mengikuti Junmyeon. Junmyeon berjalan ke sana dengan gugup. Ia berharap jangan ada mimisan lagi. Dua hari ini, ia jadi meminum tablet penambah darah karena mimisannya itu lebih banyak. Padahal biasanya hanya satu tablet per hari. Mengerikan.

"Hai, Yifan."

Junmyeon menyapa Yifan dan duduk dihadapannya. Diikuti dengan Sehun yang duduk di sisi kiri meja. Sehun merasa risih dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Yifan. Ia pun memelototi pria jangkung itu.

"Kenapa si Bihun ini ikut?"Tanya Yifan akhirnya.

Sehun berseru tak terima,"Yak Yifan hyung!"

"Dia mengajakku kesini juga, Yifan."

Yifan menyeringai lalu menatap Sehun jahil.

"Ah, palingan dia ingin menanyakan hal seputar Jongin. Si Bihun ini melakukan pendekatan dengan adikmu itu."

Sehun tersentak dan tanpa sadar rona merah menyebar di kedua pipinya,"Eh? Bicara apa kau? Sembarangan saja. Aku lapar, dan ingin makan disini."

"Kenapa kau malah mengajak Junmyeon? Tidak langsung mengajak Jongin-mu itu?"

Geram, Sehun menginjak kaki Yifan yang berada di bawah meja.

"Ya! Aish.."

Yifan mengusap kakinya yang berbalut sepatu converse itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin minum. Kau pesan apa Junmyeon hyung?"

"Emm, apa ya.." ia bergumam sambil melihat deretan menu, siapa tahu ada yang menarik hatinya.

"Yang ini saja," saran Yifan. Ia menunjuk segelas _lemon tea_.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah, aku pesan _lemon tea_."

"Aku juga."

"Jadi, dua _lemon tea_. Makanan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."gumam Junmyeon dan Yifan bersamaan. Junmyeon tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Yifan berdehem dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ekhem, kompak sekali."sindir Sehun.

"Banyak bicara."komentar Yifan singkat.

Sehun memutar bola matanya,"Baiklah silahkan menunggu pesanan."

"Hun, kau cocok jadi pegawai disini."ujar Yifan dan disambut oleh pelototan dan gumpalan kertas oleh Sehun–yang entah didapat dari mana–yang dilempar ke arahnya. Beruntung Yifan menghindar. Kertas itu jatuh di sampingnya. Ia pun memungutnya. Kan tidak bagus buang sampah sembarangan.

Junmyeon sedari tadi hanya tertawa melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Setelah sedari tadi diam saja, Junmyeon akhirnya membuka suara.

"Emm, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?"

"Sehun itu sepupuku. Dia sering datang kerumahku."

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau juga bersepupu dengan Luhan hyung?"

Yifan mengangguk,"Kau tepat sekali."

Junmyeon pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu kemudian, hening. Junmyeon akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain apabila tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Yifan. Beberapa kali seperti itu. Menyerah, Junmyeon pun memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Junmyeon-ah," panggil Yifan tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon mengangkat wajahnya,"Hng?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang dari sini, kita jalan-jalan dulu? Kau mau?"

Junmyeon diam sebentar. Jalan-jalan? Dengan Yifan? Ah ia sangat ingin.

"Emm..baiklah. Tapi, pulang dulu ya?" putus Junmyeon akhirnya.

"Tidak masalah."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang dengan pesanan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan, Hun?" tanya Junmyeon saat melihat Sehun hanya memesan satu cup bubble tea dan sebuah es krim.

"Dia hanya butuh bubble tea. Itu cukup membuatnya kenyang."sahut Yifan.

"Bubble tea adalah separuh hidupku. Aku juga suka daging!" ujar Sehun.

Mereka meminum pesanan masing-masing.

"Hey, Sehun-ah. Aku penasaran, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Sehun menatap Junmyeon agak ragu,"Ehm, sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Tapi berhubung disini ada tiang listrik ini, aku tidak jadi membicarakannya denganmu, hyung."

"Kurang ajar,"gumam Yifan pelan. Sehun tak peduli.

"Mungkin lain kali." tambah Sehun lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Di rumahku sepulang sekolah." tawar Junmyeon.

"Tadi kau tak memperbolehkanku kerumahmu,"gerutu Sehun sambil mengaduk-aduk es krimnya.

Junmyeon mencebikkan bibirnya,"Ish, aku kan cuma bercanda. Pintu rumahku terbuka untuk siapa saja."

Sehun menyeringai,"Apa itu berlaku untuk Yifan hyung?"

"Ish, apaan sih Sehun. Aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Aku takkan memperbolehkan seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun masuk ke rumahku."

"Ya! Junmyeon hyung tegaa.."

Mereka terlarut dalam banyak obrolan, khususnya sih Sehun dan Junmyeon – mereka beradu mulut. Sementara Yifan hanya menjadi penonton perdebatan mereka. Dan sesekali menimpali obrolan mereka. Makanan-ralat-minuman yang mereka pesan masing-masing sudah habis. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk pulang. Lelah juga berdebat dengan Sehun. Dia cerewet sekali.

"Aku mau pulang dulu,"

Junmyeon berdiri. Yifan dan Sehun juga berdiri. Mereka berjalan keluar cafe. Sehun berjalan ke arah kanan, sedangkan Yifan dan Junmyeon ke arah kiri.

Seharusnya, Yifan belok ke kanan, karena rumahnya di arah situ. Ia ingin mengantar Junmyeon dan menunggunya berganti baju. Sekalian mandi juga si Junmyeon.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Dan situasi canggung yang terasa mencekik. Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu ingin memulai pembicaraan seperti apa.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon mencoba memanggil Yifan dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Hng, Yifan-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"tanya Junmyeon.

Yifan diam sebentar, entah mengapa. Lalu tak lama kemudian membuka suara,

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

"Hng?"

Junmyeon mengerjap. Lebih dekat dengannya?

"Maksudmu?"

Yifan mengusap tengkuknya sendiri,"Ya, lebih mengenalmu, itu saja. Lagi pula, kau pasti butuh refreshing. Kita jalan-jalan dan merileks kan pikiran kita."

"Benar juga sih..."

.

.

.

 _'Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Junmyeon. Dan kalimat itu bermakna agak ambigu. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya bekerja lebih keras saat teringat kalimat itu.

"Hey, Junmyeon? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita harus membatalkan rencana jalan-jalan ini dan menggantinya di lain waktu? Kau tampak kurang sehat."

Yifan menatapnya khawatir, karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba terdiam, dan pipinya mendadak memerah.

"E-eh? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. Hehe, maaf aku tiba-tiba melamun.."

Yifan menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli,"Kau kelelahan?"

Junmyeon menggeleng. Tapi kemudian menjawab,"Emm, sedikit sih."

Yifan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan berkata,"Ayo kita persingkat waktu. Agar kita bisa pergi lebih awal dan pulang tidak terlalu larut. Nanti kau kelelahan."

Junmyeon memerah, Yifan memberinya semangat dengan cara menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan dengan cepat. Seakan tak ada hari esok.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum, lalu bergumam,"Gomawo, Yifan-ah."

Yifan berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum,"Sama-sama, Myun-ah."

.

.

Rekor terbaru bagi Junmyeon. Tak ada mimisan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ^3^

 **A/N**

 ***hoamhh* akhirnya selese. Udah hamper sebulan yah daku menggantungkan ff ini? Maafkan dakuh kakanda/? Sori lagi mabok/? Soalnya ngantuk nihhhh :'v**

 **Sori yaa kalo ada yg gak kebales pm nya, entah kenapa males bet buka ripiuwan para riders/? Tapi aku selalu baca ripiuw kalian kok, tengkyuh riders ku tercintahh {()}**

 **Sori juga ye gabisa ngebalas ripiuw para guest dan akun yg ripiuw tanpa akun resmi/? Seriusan gue ngantuk berat makanya mabok gini :v kalo ada typo mohon maklum *bow* boleh dong minta kritik dan sarannya? Oh iya, mungkin bagi yang baca lewat pc pasti liat cover ff kubuat nosebleed ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Itu adalah kali pertamanya aku bikin ff. Dan ini ff pertamaku yang ada covernya :'3**

 **ffnya masih terasa pendek sependek mamih suho? *plak* maaf kan dakuh, hanya segini kemampuan menulis dakuh. Dakuh hanya ingin melestarikan ff krisho yang selangka badak bercula satu/? kok gue jadi alay banget ;3;**

 **Maaf ya gue jadi alay. Kan wajar kalo gue alay/? Gue alay karena gue ngantuk/?**

 **Bye byeee~see u in next chapter *molor***

 ***bangun lagi***

 **bagi ripiuw nya dongzzz OwO**

 ***molor lagi***


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealously

**Nosebleed**

 **.**

Pair - Krisho

Rated - T

Genre - Romance, Humor?

Warning! BL, uke!Suho, typo(s), alur ngebut, bahasa berantakan, gak lucu, garing krenyes, de el el.

.

Don't like don't read neee~

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~^^

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon sedang duduk di bangku taman, menunggu Yifan di seberang sana yang sedang membeli minuman.

Tangannya memegang permen kapas berwarna merah muda sambil memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yifan menyeberangi jalan dan menghampirinya.

"Ini, ambilah."

Ia menyodorkan minuman yang dibelinya tadi pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengambil cup minuman itu sambil tersenyum manis, semanis permen kapas merah muda ditangannya itu.

"Em, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka diam. Lagi-lagi diam yang terasa canggung. Dan ini membuat Junmyeon semakin gugup.

Yifan bertanya,"Setelah ini, kau mau naik apa?"

Mereka sudah menaiki beberapa wahana. Pertama, mereka naik mini roller coaster. Oke, yang ini keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang muntah, ataupun mabuk darat/?

Tapi, ketika Junmyeon mengajak Yifan menaiki Roller coaster yang sesungguhnya, maksudku yang besar. Wajah Yifan sudah menunjukkan reaksi penolakan.

"Ah, Jun, bisakah kita naik wahana lain?"

Junmyeon berkedip,"Kau takut?"

Yifan langsung berkilah,"Tidak!"

Junmyeon terkekeh jahil, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat sisi lain dari Yifan.

"Hehe, kau takut ya?"

"Aish, ayo naik!"

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Yifan yang muntah-muntah.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon tersadar dari kegiatannya tertawa sendiri.

"Hehe, tidak kok. Bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir angin? Malam ini pemandangannya bagus."

Yifan mengangguk,"Baiklah."

"Kau tak takut naik kincir angin kan?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil terkikik.

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka pun sudah naik ke kincir angin yang mulai berjalan perlahan. Dan duduk bersebelahan. Junmyeon menatap ke jendela yang ada di tempatnya itu/?

"Lihat, ada bintang! Jarang kan di Seoul ada bintang sebanyak itu."seru Junmyeon excited.

Yifan tersenyum,"Kau benar."

Jgleg! (?)

Kincir angin itu terhenti ketika mereka berada di puncak kincirnya.

Oh, cerita yang klise. Tapi sungguhan, kincir angin ini berhenti bergerak.

"Yifan? Kenapa ini berhenti?"tanya Junmyeon. Kalau boleh jujur, ia takut berada di ketinggian seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin macet."

Junmyeon duduk dengan resah. Sesekali ia menengok ke jendela.

Yifan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Junmyeon.

"Kau takut?"

Junmyeon menatapnya agak malu. Soalnya, sedari tadi ia menyangka Yifan yang takut naik kincir angin.

Junmyeon mengangguk,"Hum.."

"Tenang. Ada aku."

Ugh! Ia benci ini. Jantungnya jadi bekerja lebih keras. Tapi anehnya, ia merasa nyaman, aman, dan terlindungi.

Junmyeon hanya membalas genggaman Yifan erat. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Junmyeon."

"Eung?"

Junmyeon refleks mundur saat Yifan ternyata dekat sekali dengannya. Dekat sekali. Seandainya ia memiliki penggaris, mungkin ia dapat mengukur berapa sentimeter yang tersisa diantara mereka.

"Yifan, k-kau terlalu dekat."

Yifan tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Suara Junmyeon tercekat, ia ingin bicara, tapi tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

Yifan mengecup pelan hidung Junmyeon.

"Berhentilah mimisan. Kasihan anemiamu nanti semakin parah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tak mimisan lagi?"

Junmyeon bergetar. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu menjawab.

"Yi-yifan..."

Tangannnya mencengkram baju yang digunakan Yifan dengan erat saat Yifan bergerak untuk menciumnya.

Junmyeon menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Yifan sedekat ini. Tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Dengan keadaan bibir Yifan yang bergerak diatas bibirnya sendiri.

Junmyeon mendorong-dorong dada Yifan. Ia tak tahan. Ia terlalu malu.

Namun Yifan masih saja 'memakan' bibirnya.

"Ummph..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, kincir angin sudah mulai bergerak. Yang paling pertama sadar bahwa kincir ini sudah bergerak adalah Junmyeorn. Ia segera mendorong Yifan dan memukul pelan dada Yifan.

Junmyeon terengah, dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir pink nya yang merekah. Yifan jadi ingin menciumnya lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?"

Yifan terkekeh, lalu mengusap pelan bibir Junmyeon lembut.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun itu, asal jangan mengarah kepada Yifan.

"Tidak ada."

Kincir angin telah berhenti. Mereka keluar dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

Para penjaga kincir angin itu menatap mereka sambil tertawa tertahan.

"Aish..mereka manis sekali~"salah satu dari mereka memekik tertahan.

"Apa kalian melihat mereka tadi berciuman? Ya ampun!"

Junmyeon mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan itu. Pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Junmyeon menatap ke arah Yifan, ia yakin Yifan mendengar pembicaraan para penjaga kincir angin itu. Tapi ia nampak biasa saja.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman bermain ini. Lalu matanya tertuju pada satu tempat. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, mau bermain ice skating?"

.

.

.

"Uwahh! Haha! Ini menyenangkan!"

Junmyeon berputar-putar di atas arena ice skating dengan riang.

"Ayo Yifan! Kita balapan!" Ajak Junmyeon.

"Siapa takut? Kalau kalah, harus mentraktir beli tteokboki dan bulgogi oke? Aku lapar."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Satu...dua-"

"Tiga! Siapa cepat dia yang di traktir!"

"Yifan! Kau curaang!"

Junmyeon dengan cepat menyusul Yifan yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hh..Yifan! Aku duluan haha~"

"Siapa bilang, huh?"

Mereka terus saling mendahului hingga akhirnya mereka saling menabrak dan terduduk.

"Hahah! Aku menang yeay!"pekik Junmyeon senang.

Yifan tertawa,"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar."

Yifan berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Junmyeon.

"Ayo berdiri."

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Yifan. Tapi kemudian..

Sret!

"Huwah! Yifan!"

Yifan menarik Junmyeon secara tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya berputar di sekitar arena itu lagi.

Junmyeon yang tidak siap ditarik secara tiba-tiba pun berpegangan erat pada tangan Yifan.

"Yifan berhentii!"

Yifan memperlambat kecepatannya dan memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang. Aw, modus rupanya.

Si jangkung ini hanya tertawa-tawa melihat wajah Junmyeon yang pucat karena dibawa berkeliling seperti itu tanpa aba-aba.

"Ayo ku traktir makan tteokboki sebanyak yang kau mau!" Seru Yifan sambil menggiring Junmyeon ke tepi arena.

"Hmm, ne."

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Maaf ya? Jja, kita kembalikan sepatu ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil,"Ayo."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah taman beralaskan rerumputan.

"Yifan,"

"Hm?"

"Emh, aniyo."

Yifan menatapnya bingung,"Kenapa? Katakan saja."

Junmyeon memainkan rumput yang sedang di dudukinya. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Yifan melirik jam tanganya,"Hey, sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Kita pulang yuk?"

Junmyeon refleks mencek jam tangannya juga,"Ah, iya. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Yifan mengantarkan Junmyeon ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, mau menerima ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan." Ucap Yifan.

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Mereka diam. Junmyeon nampak tak ada niatan untuk masuk rumah, begitupun Yifan, ia seperti tak ingin pulang.

"Ehm, Yifan, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

Junmyeon nampak ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Yifan diam, menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dan itu membuat Junmyeon ingin masuk ke dalam rumah saja.

"Apakah, dengan menciummu itu belum membuktikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?"

Junmyeon memerah, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku...aku tidak tahu."

Yifan hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil,"Malam hampir larut. Lebih baik kau masuk."

Junmyeon dapat merasakan tangan lebar Yifan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Malam, Jun."

Yifan menjauhi Junmyeon yang masih betah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Junmyeon menatap punggung Yifan yang makin lama kian menjauh.

"Malam, Yifan."

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon berlari dengan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Ia terlambat. Bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia baru memijakkan kakinya di depan gerbang. Sedangkan kelasnya ada di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus berlari-lari. Ia kan paling tidak suka berlari.

Mata Junmyeon berbinar saat menemukan ia sudah dekat dengan kelasnya. Ia mengerahkan tenaganya dan lari lebih kencang.

Sret!

Junmyeon menggeser pintu itu. Dan seketika kelas pun hening. Dan ia mendapatkan pandangan 'penuh cinta' dari Mr. Kim.

"Kim Junmyeon. Mengapa terlambat?"

Jantung Junmyeon berdebar dan nafasnya memburu. Apakah ini tandanya cinta?

/plak/

Ralat. Nafas Junmyeon memburu karena baru saja lari marathon dari pintu gerbang sampai ke kelas nya yang terletak di lantai paling atas dan terletak di ujung. Diberkatilah guru yang meletakkannya di kelas paling ujung ini.

Usai mengatur nafasnya, Junmyeon menjawab pertanyaan dari Mr. Kim, guru bahasa Inggris tergalak sejagat raya.

"M-maaf sir, aku kesiangan." Tutur Junmyeon sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mr. Kim mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris kayunya ke podium tempatnya berdiri.

"Berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai. Dengan satu kaki dan jewer telingamu sendiri."

Junmyeon menangis dalam hati, lalu menatap ke arah Yixing duduk. Yixing hanya menatapnya kasihan dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan berkata 'fighting' tanpa suara. Ia meringis pedih melihat Yixing melakukan itu, dan ia hanya memberi senyum palsu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Ugh. Memalukan.'

Junmyeon masih berdiri sesuai dengan perintah Mr. Kim sembari menanggung malu. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris ini berjalan selama 3 jam. Dan ini baru satu jam pelajaran. Dan lagi, mengapa marga guru itu harus sama dengannya? Sigh.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan aneh dari murid lain yang melalui koridor kelasnya. Selain itu, pegal juga kalau dalam posisi ini sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya.

'Bilakah berakhirnya hukumanku ini,' batin Junmyeon nelangsa.

"Yo! Junmyeon! Kau sedang apa?"

Junmyeon menatap tiang bergigi ini kesal. Hm. Pertanyaan yang bagus, Chanyeol-ssi.

"Aku sedang terbang." Jawab Junmyeon asal.

"Ck, aku serius bro."

"Aku juga serius! Kau tak lihat aku di hukum hah?" Sembur Junmyeon.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya jenaka, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Junmyeon.

"Oh, dihukum ya. Fighting!"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala. Maklum lah, namanya juga Park Chanyeol.

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Seandainya dengan menghela nafas seperti tadi dapat mengurangi waktu lebih banyak, ia rela menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin.

Dan lagi, ia menghela nafasㅡuntuk ke sekian kalinya.

Kriing~!

"Jam pelajaran kedua."

Junmyeon setidaknya bersyukur, sudah dua jam pelajaran ia lalui. Ia menundukkan kepala, lehernya pegal sekali. Ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk memijat-mijat tengkuknya pelan.

"Junmyeon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Junmyeon terlonjak. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tepatnya menatap ke arah seseorang yang baru menyapanya.

"Yifan? A-aku, emmㅡyeah, aku di hukum, ya, begitulah."

Duh, kenapa ia jadi gagap seperti itu?

"Di hukum? Terlambat atau tidak mengumpul tugas?"

Junmyeon tersenyum paksa, "Terlambat... Kau tahu lah, Mr. Kim takkan pernah memberikan toleransi pada muridnya sedikitpun."

Yifan mengangguk paham. Lalu ia memberikan senyumannya pada Junmyeon. Yang pada saat itu juga, Junmyeon ingin rasanya meloncat dari lantai tiga ke lantai dasar. Ganteng sekaleh kawan-kawan!

"Semangat, ya! Lain kali jangan terlambat."

Ia mengusak surai lembut Junmyeon lalu berlalu pergi dari situ.

"Huwaa!"

Junmyeon langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Kenapa mimisan? Bahkan saat Yifan menciumnya kemarin ia tidak mimisan. Duh, duh duh..

.

.

.

.

Mr. Kim memperbolehkan Junmyeon masuk, karena mengetahui Junmyeon mimisan dan meninggalkan hukumannya. Mr. Kim langsung melakukan interogasi singkat pada Junmyeon ketika ia kembali ke kelas. Setelah Junmyeon mengatakan ia mimisan, Mr. Kim langsung menyuruh Junmyeon masuk, bahkan menanyainya, apa ia mau ke uks. Tapi Junmyeon menolak dan berkata ia baik-baik saja.

"Mimisan? Apa Yifan lewat tadi?" Tanya Yixing tepat sasaran.

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan,"Yah, begitulah. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan saraf-saraf dalam tubuhku bereaksi berlebihan, hingga aku mimisan."

Yixing geleng-geleng kepala, bingung sekaligus takjub akan keanehan Junmyeon yang mimisan karena melihat pujaan hatinya.

"Ya semuanya, kerjakan halaman 128. Dikumpul hari ini juga. Saya tidak mau tau, pokoknya buku tugas kalian sudah harus ada sebelum jam pulang."

"Iya, Mr." Jawab seluruh murid serentak. Walau dalam hati mencak-mencak karena diberi tugas sebanyak itu.

"Baik. Kerjakan dengan benar."

Mr. Kim berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Itulah Mr. Kim. Sebelum bel jam pelajaran ketiga berbunyi, ia akan memberikan tugas yang banyak dan mengancam muridnya agar mengumpul tugasnya hari itu juga. Ck, ck, ck...

"Hey, Yixing."

"Apa?"

Yixing masih asyik mengerjakan tugasnya, tidak biasanya.

"Tumben kau rajin." Celetuk Junmyeon.

Yixing menatapnya sambil mendengus, lalu kembali menulis.

"Yixiing..kau kenapa sih? Aku mau curhat."

"Curhat saja."

Junmyeon merengut,"Bagaimana aku bisa curhat, kalau kau sendiri tampak bermasalah."

Yixing kemudian menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"AKU PUTUS DENGAN JONGDAE! HUWEEE~"

Yixing kemudian menyerukkan kepalanya ke perut Junmyeon dan menangis. Junmyeon menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi, Xing, bangunlah. Semua memperhatikan kita, kau tahu."

"Aku tak peduli! Huweee...aku sakit hati Myun.."

Junmyeon pun mengusap-usap kepala Yixing, menenangkannya.

"Sst..Xing..sudahlah, bisa jadi dia bukan jodoh yang baik untukmu, sehingga Tuhan memberikan jalan seperti ini." Nasihat Junmyeon bijak. Sebenarnya ia mengutip kata motivator berkepala botak yang ditontonnya tadi malam.

"Hiks..bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau Jongdae memutuskanku secara baik-baikㅡhiks..aku tidak masalah. Tapi ia berselingkuh, dengan Minseok hyung. Sepupuku sendiri Joon! Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu hiks.."

Junmyeon melongo, se-tragis itu kah kisah cinta Yixing? Kasihan sekali sahabatbya ini.

"Kau serius? Bukannya Minseok hyung tahu kalau kalian berpacaran?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Yixing bangun. Kemudian menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Yixing menyedot ingusnya yang meler.

Junmyeon mengernyit melihatnya,"Xing, menjijikan."

Yixing tak peduli, dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Lalu kau ingin cerita apa?" Tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tampak berubah pikiran untuk curhat pada Yixing. Kan ia berkencan kemarin, masa ia bercerita tentang kesenangan dirinya, sementara Yixing sedang terpuruk/? Kan bukan sahabat yang baik itu namanya. Bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan sahabat sendiri.

Nampaknya, dampak dari menonton acara motivasi itu membuat Junmyeon menjadi lebih bijak dalam menghadapi masalah/?

"Hei, Junmyeon!"

"Hmm, lain kali saja deh, aku cerita. Gak enak sama kamu, Xing."

"Gak enak gimana?"

Junmyeon menggeleng,"Pokoknya nanti saja. Ku telpon sepulang sekolah, oke? Ayo selesaikan tugas ini."

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengantarkan buku-buku tugas bahasa Inggris dari kelasnya menuju ruangan Mr. Kim di lantai 4. Setibanya di ruangan Mr. Kim, ia masuk dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja Mr. Kim.

"Ini tugas kami, sir."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Junmyeon-ssi."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Junmyeon pergi keluar dari ruang guru.

Ia menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi, karena bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, yang membuatnya dapat melihat kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan.

Matanya nampak memicing saat melihat pemandangan yang sedikit banyak membuatnya kaget.

"Apakah itu...Yifan?"

Junmyeon berharap dirinya salah melihat. Apa benar, Yifan tengah menggendong, ah siapa itu namanya? Dia tidak tahu. Tapi ia pernah melihat wajahnya.

Seseorang yang digendong oleh Yifan itu nampak senang, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yifan.

Sesuatu dalam diri Junmyeon bergejolak. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia tak menyukai hal itu? Ia tak suka ada orang lain yang berdekatan dengan Yifan.

Tapi...

Memangnya, dia siapa? Pacar? Haha. Bukan.

Teman? Entahlah, apakah hubungan seperti ini bisa di sebut teman? Ah, ia saja yang terlalu 'membawa perasaan'. Ia masih tidak yakin kalau Yifan memang membalas perasaannya.

Tangan Junmyeon mengepal erat, mata beningnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia memutuskan pergi dari situ dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dari pikiran yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

To be continued^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh! Selesai juga chapter 4 ini. Setelah menempuh banyak jalan/? Kira-kira satu bulanlah ini di gantung wkwk xD

Adakah yang masih menunggu? /gak ada/ TvT..Maaf ya, ngolor ngidul ini lanjutan. Maaf ya kalo jayus huhuㅠㅠ trus maaf juga kalo ff ini tambah aneh dari hari ke hari, aku yakin kalian berpikir, "masa cuma liat orang yang di taksir, langsung mimisan." Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu ini aneh. But, who's care? Ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. So, welcome to my imajination~! :D

Aku mau tanya sama readers sekalian. Mohon banget di jawab. Ini demi kelangsungan fanfic ini/?

Apa kalian ngerasa bosen dengan gaya nulis aku? Atau kalian ingin sesuatu yang baru dari gaya penulisanku? Aku ingin minta kritik dan saran dari kalian..

Aku takut para readers bakal bosan sama ceritaku, dan berujung pada mood-ku juga. Selain itu, rata-rata aku ngepost krisho kan.. ya kali aja kalian pada bosen, dan mikir, "kenapa sih gak bikin pair ini? Pair itu? Dan bla-bla-bla"

Jadi, kalau kalian menemukan kekurangan dalam gaya tulisan, karakter, alur, dan lainnya, kemukakan pendapat kalian di kolom review ya^^ tapi jangan di bash, hanya kritikan yang membangun yang ku butuhkan.

Dan, daaaan, ini for the last. Kalau kalian ngerasa ff ini terlalu pendek, i'm so sorry. Kemampuan nulisku cuma sepanjang1500-2000+ word setiap ff-nya. Dan, aku hanya sanggup menulis paling banyak 3000+ word. Aku jadi kagum banget sama sunbae" yang bisa nulis ff ampe 5k, 9k word. Daebakkk...kapan aku bisa begitu/? Abaikan curhatan saya ini xD Duhh...gue banyak bacot ya? xD

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang nge follow, nge favoritin aku sekaligus ff ku/kegeeran/, nge review, bahkan yang ngebaca tanpa ninggalin jejak apapun, its okay, karena aku juga kadang seperti itu, jadi hantu di ff sunbaenim lain xD mian sunbaeee /sungkem/

Thanks to:

HamsterXiumin, nonagrice, chenma, jstnkrbll, park heyeol, , daebaektaeluv, Nvee0290, DerisL, Raemyoon, babyjunma, dan lainnya.

Maaf ya, gak ngebalasin review kalian atu-atu. Tapi aku ngebacain review kalian semua kok^^ dan itu sukses membuatku ketawa dan jingkrak" gaje :D

.

.

Gomapseumnidaa~! /deep bow/

.

.

.

Review juseyoo~? =^w^=


	5. Chapter 5 : Confused

**Nosebleed**

 **.**

Pair - Krisho

Rated - T

Genre - Romance, Humor?

Warning! BL, uke!Suho, typo(s), alur ngebut, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa berantakan, gak lucu, garing krenyes, de el el.

.

Don't like don't read neee~

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~^^

.

.

.

.

Yifan menurunkan namja yang di gendongnya itu di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Aish, kau tega sekali. Sudah tahu kakiku terkilir. Antarkan aku ke dalam!" Protesnya sambil memegangi lengan Yifan, agar ia bisa tetap berdiri.

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali. Yasudah, ayo."

Yifan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan sembari membopong namja tadi, dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas kasur.

"Jung uisa, kakinya terkilir." Lapor Yifan pada guru yang menjaga ruang kesehatan ini.

"Ah, ya? Baiklah, mari ku obati."

Yifan hanya mengamati Jung uisa yang mengurut pelan kaki sepupunya itu. Ya, kau benar. Ini adalah sepupunya Yifan. Namanya Luhan. Dan dia lebih tua daripada Yifan, namun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Yifan.

Entah apa yang dilakukan rusa bodoh ini, sehingga kakinya terkilir. Yifan menerka-nerka, rusa ini pasti sehabis main bola. Dia maniak bola.

"Aduh! Sakit!"

Yifan menatap Luhan jengah, "Untuk apa gelar bela dirimu itu dan kapten tim futsal, kalau di pijat saja sudah teriak-teriak."

"Berisik!" Seru Luhan.

"Kau jauh lebih berisik."

Luhan men-death glare laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia kemudian menatap Jung uisa yang tengah mengoleskan salep ke kakinya. Dan setelah itu, kakinya terasa dingin dan nyaman, tidak kejang seperti tadi.

"Jeongmal gomawo, uisanim!" Seru Luhan senang.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali berhati-hati lah."

"Ne."

Luhan turun dan menghampiri Yifan yang berdiri di dekat kotak obat.

"Hei, ayo pulang."

"Hmh."

"Hei, hei! Jangan menarikku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?"

Yifan menarik tangan Luhan dan mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Di iringi dengan omelan Luhan sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap buku-buku fisika yang tergeletak di hadapannya tanpa nyawa. Ia melamunㅡsepertinya.

Ia terperanjat kaget saat ponsel kesayangannya berbunyi, memecah lamunannya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya itu dan membaca nama si pemanggil.

.

.

 _UnicornPikun is calling..._

 _._

 _._

Tanpa basa-basi, Junmyeon mengangkat panggilan dari Yixing.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa meneleponku? Kau bilang akan meneleponku dan curhat padaku. Dan sekarang lihat, siapa yang menelepon. Kalau pulsaku habis, awas saja kau ya."

Junmyeon berdecak kesal, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan buku paket dan latihannya.

"Kau niat menelepon tidak, sih? Kalau tidak ya, ku matikan saja."

"Eh, eh andwae, andwae!"

"Ah Yixing..aku sedang tidak mood. Nanti saja deh.."

Yixing berdecak seperti cicak-cicak di dinding/?

"Nanti, nanti, dari tadi kau sudah mengatakan itu! Ayolah~cerita padaku.." rengek Yixing.

"Hmh..baiklah..baiklah.."

Junmyeon pun menceritakan semua kejadian kencanㅡJunmyeon menganggap itu kencanㅡkemarin dengan malu-malu. Dan Yixing menggodanya mati-matian saat ia berkata Yifan menciumnya.

"Aigoo! Beruntungnya kau, Jun! Kau tidak mimisan?"

"Ani."

"Woah, daebak! Tapi kenapa saat kau di beri senyum malah mimisan, sedangkan saat dicium kau tidak mimisan?"

"Ya! Jangan bahas itu! Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa malah seperti itu."

Yixing terkikik geli. Kemudian Yixing kembali bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa ia memintamu menjadi pacarmu? Atau sebaliknya?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Xing."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Junmyeon membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya. Ck, ia bisa stress kalau dihadapkan dengan Yixing seperti ini.

"Kami. Tidak. Jadian."

"Mwoya?! Kau serius? Ya ampun, tidak peka sekali Yifan itㅡ"

"Tidak, Xing, tidak begitu. Dia memang tidak menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang padaku. Tapi, aku masih ragu, Xing-ah."

Junmyeon yakin Yixing tengah mengerutkan dahinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau ragukan? Matanya itu, tulus berkata kalau ia juga mencintaimu, Jun. Dia sepertinya mulai membalas perasaanmu padanya."

Junmyeon menghela nafas,"Entahlah, Xing."

Yixing tersenyum tipis di seberang sana. Junmyeon sedang bimbang. Ia yakin. Walaupun ia tak tau apa penyebabnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Jun?"

Junmyeon tersenyum, punya teman seperti Yixing tidak selalu ada sisi jeleknya kok. Ada sisi baiknya juga. Ya, walaupun Yixing itu kadang absurd.

"Kau pengertian sekali, Issing-ah."

Yixing terkekeh mendengar pelafalan Junmyeon menyebut namanya.

"Jadi, apa itu?"

Junmyeon merasa sedang curhat dengan ibunya. Yixing memang memiliki aura ke ibuan, ia kadang menganggap Yixing ini seperti mamanya.

"Tadi...aku melihat Yifan menggendong seseorang."

"Apa?"

Junmyeon tersenyum getir, ia kesal, sakit hati juga. Ia hampir saja menggigiti kamus yang di pegangnya saat ini, saking kesalnya.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu, tapi aku lupa namanya. Wajahnya itu seperti perempuan, aslinya sih laki-laki."

Yixing berdesis gemas, "Aishh..ingin rasanya aku memenggal kepalanya, kalau saja di negara ini tak ada sanksi pembunuhan."

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan. Dan Yixing kembali berbicara.

"Dan itulah alasan kau ragu?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Sabar ya, Junmyeon." Ujar Yixing begitu tulus.

Junmyeon tersenyum,"Gomawo, Yixing-ah."

.

.

.

.

Yifan membawa nampan berisikan makan siangnya, ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong diantara padatnya kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang berdesakkan untuk mengisi perut. Beruntunglah tubuhnya ini tinggi menjulang, hingga ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan tempat yang kosong. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, saat ia tahu Junmyeon duduk di dekat tempat kosong itu.

Junmyeon tampak asyik menikmati makan siangnya, diselingi dengan obrolan ringan bersama Yixing. Ia sepertinya merasakan derap langkah mendekat ke arah tempatnya, sekalipun kantin ini sangat ramai. Junmyeon pun mendongak dan secara tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan Yifan. Ia langsung membereskan makanannya dan beranjak pergi, diikuti tatapan bingung dari Yifan.

Yifan menatap kepergian Junmyeon. Hey, ada apa ini? Mengapa Junmyeon seperti sedang melhat hantu? Langsung kabur ketika melihat dirinya. Ia 'kan, bukan hantu.

Ia pun memutuskan duduk di tempat yang baru saja di duduki Junmyeon tadi.

"Junmyeon kenapa?" Tanya Yifan pada Yixing.

Yixing mengangkat bahu, dan tak lama kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Ia nampaknya mengerti penyebab Junmyeon pergi lebih dulu. Yifan mengunyah nasinya sambil menatap Yixingㅡyang berusaha menyusul Junmyeonㅡdengan bingung.

Ia memikirkan, mengapa Junmyeon malah beranjak pergi saat melihatnya. Apa ia memiliki salah pada Junmyeon? Tapi apa?

"Ck, sial."

Mendengus, Yifan menaruh sumpitnya dan mengumpat pelan. Ia kehilangan selera makannya. Padahal ia sudah sangat lapar sedari tadi. Yifan pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari kantin.

.

.

.

Yifan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Junmyeon di jalan, namun Junmyeon selalu mengacuhkannya atau bahkan menganggapnya tidak terlihat. Dan ini membuatnya frustasi. Satu kalimat dan satu buah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Yifan.

Junmyeon menghindarinya.

Dan.

Kenapa Junmyeon menghindarinya?

Ia merasa frustasi. Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Junmyeon setelah tadi ia kembali berpapasan di depan ruang musik.

Ia berjalan pelan di belakang Junmyeon, yang sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Yifan mengikutinya dengan tenang. Ia berjalan menuju rooftop ternyata.

Yifan hanya berdiam di depan pintu rooftop, mengamati Junmyeon yang duduk di dekat pagar pembatas, membelakanginya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tak ingin menghasilkan suara sedikitpun.

Lalu ia duduk di samping Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang merasa ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya, langsung menatap ke samping kirinya.

'Yifan?!' Teriak Junmyeon dalam hati.

Ia yang memang berniat menghindari Yifan agar pikirannya lebih netral/? Langsung mengambil ancang-ancang pergi, sebelum Yifan menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana? Terburu-buru sekali. Bel masuk masih 10 menit lagi."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau menghindariku? Kenapa?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap lekat mata Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya yang bebas mengepal erat. Dengan cepat, ia menyentakkan tangan Yifan dan berlari keluar.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya keras, ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Junmyeon menjauhinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berhenti berlari. Ia sudah lelah berlari. Ia kemudian memutuskan berdiam diri di taman, demi menenangkan perasaannya yang tengah bergejolak.

Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu, alasan apa yang tepat untuk menghindari Yifan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak menyukai itu.

Junmyeon duduk bersila di pinggir kolam kecil di taman itu. Telunjuknya memainkan air yang ada di kolam. Ia nampak tidak bersemangat untuk belajar, apalagi setelah ini adalah pelajaran sejarah, yang membosankan, gurunya juga membosankan. Ugh, ia malas sekali!

Ia berusaha mengusir setan-setan pemalas yang bersarang di pikiran dan seluruh tubuhnyanya, dan bergegas kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Yifan berdiri di depan kelas Junmyeon. Ia sengaja menunggunya, dan keluar kelas lebih dahulu, beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyiㅡkebetulan kelasnya kosongㅡagar tahu apa masalah dari Junmyeon yang sebenarnya, yang menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Teng! Teng!

Tak lama kemudian, lonceng berbunyi. Dan kelas Junmyeon terdengar riuh setelah itu.

Tepat ketika Junmyeon sudah keluar dari kelas, Yifan langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!"

Junmyeon berusaha berontak dan kabur, namun Yifan mencengkeram tangannya terlalu erat. Ia menyerah, tangannya sudah sakit sekali.

Yifan mendorongnya masuk ke ruang musik, dan memojokkan Junmyeon di tembok terdekat sembari mengunci pintu tersebut.

Junmyeon mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau menguncinya?"

Yifan memberinya pertanyaan, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Kau menghindariku, kan?"

Junmyeon menunduk, enggan menjawab dan tak ingin menatap mata elang milik lelaki di depannya ini. Yifan mengangkat dagu Junmyeon.

"Tatap aku saat sedang berbicara, Kim Junmyeon."

Yifan menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang tajam, bagaikan sebuah belati tajam yang siap menusukmu. Dan itu membuat rambut-rambut di tubuhnya meremang.

Ia melunak, menatap Junmyeon lembut, "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menghindariku?"

Junmyeon tanpa sadar memainkan seragam Yifan yang dikeluarkan.

"Ummㅡkemarin aku melihatmu..itu..menggendong seseorang." Ia kembali menunduk dengan dalam. Pipinya merona parah.

Yifan terkejut lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Jemari panjangnya kembali mengangkat dagu Junmyeon dan langsung mengecup bibir Junmyeon yang sedari tadi digigit oleh empunya sendiri.

Hanya sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama, dan kemudian Yifan memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau cemburu, hm?"bisiknya di depan bibir Junmyeon, dan tubuh Junmyeon bergetar karenanya.

"Itu sepupuku, kalau kau mau tahu. Xi Luhan. Dia terkilir, pada dasarnya dia memang cerewet, jadi dia minta di gendong."

Junmyeon mendongak dengan mata membola, sepupu? Xi Luhan? Ah! Ia tahu, dia si kapten tim futsal itu!

"K-kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, _sweetheart_." Ucap Yifan terkekeh lalu mengacak poninya. Junmyeon bersemu merah. Ia merasa tidak enak karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Yifan, dan sembarangan menarik kesimpulan.

"Maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

Yifan tersenyum kecil,"Tidak apa-apa."

Junmyeon menatap Yifan tepat ke mata setajam elangnya. Mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu disana. Yifan yang menyadari ditatap seperti itu, membalasnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon terkesiap, kemudian menunduk,"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok.."

"Kalau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tanyakan saja."

Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya ragu,"Kau yakin?"

 _'Apa kau mau menjawabnya?'_ sambung Junmyeon dalam hati.

Yifan mengangguk.

"Yifan...menurutmu kita ini apa?"

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanyaan Junmyeon sungguh ambigu. Walau ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kita ini apa? Pertanyaanmu ambigu, Jun. Katakan yang lebih jelas."

Junmyeon merengut, tidak peka sekali sih Yifan ini.

"Ah, lupakan saja! Tak usah dipikirkan." Ia bergegas untuk membuka kunci pintu. Namun Yifan menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau pergi sebelum berkata dengan jelas padaku."

Junmyeon diam. Yifan pun diam. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Sampai akhirnya, Junmyeon yakin untuk bertanya.

"Yifan, apa kau membalas perasaanku? Aku tak peduli bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Aku hanya ingin satu kejujuran. Aku tak ingin dipermainkan."

"Kau merasa dipermainkan?"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku!"

Yifan tersentak karena nada bicara Junmyeon meninggi. Setelah itu, Junmyeon menunduk, menyesal telah berteriak pada Yifan.

"Well, akan ku jawab."

Hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Dan akhirnya Yifan memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku berusaha untuk mencintaimu."

Junmyeon diam dalam keterkejutanya. Tak disangka Yifan akan balik menyukainya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mereka terkejut ketika pintu ini di ketuk dan kenop pintunya terus bergerak. Tidak sabaran sekali. Yifan pun dengan cepat membuka kuncinya.

"Akhirnya terbuka...eh Yifan?"

Yifan menghela nafas pelan. Yixing ternyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pakai dikunci segala pintunya."

Yixing melangkah masuk dan kaget ketika menemui Junmyeon yang duduk di dekat piano. Yixing tersenyum jahil.

"Ah~aku tahu, pasti kalian melakukan sesuatu disini, hm?"

Junmyeon mendongak,"Tidak! Kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu."

"Tak perlu bohong, kkkk~"

"Ya!"

Yixing tergelak melihat wajah Junmyeon yang merah padam. Rasa kesal Junmyeon makin besar melihat Yixing menertawakan dirinya.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang."

Setelah tawa Yixing mereda Junmyeon pun keluar dari ruang musik. Yifan masih menunggunya di luar.

"Kau menungguku?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya,"Tentu saja. Ayo pulang. Aku membawa sepeda hari ini."

Yifan meraih tangan Junmyeon dan menggandengnya sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon's Pov

Aku bertanya-tanya tentang statusku. Apa status itu penting? Aku selalu mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya apa yang dia rasakan padaku. Aku juga menyimpan dengan baik rasa penasaranku tentang status. Aku takut, ia marah, sedih, atau tersinggung. Aku terlalu memikirkan perasaan seseorang. Hingga aku mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri. Dan aku terjerumus dalam perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan takutku, bingung, dan kebimbangan.

Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dengan memberi kue, ia nampak terbuka denganku. Ia selalu memberlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut. Ia selalu memperhatikanku. Ia memberlakukanku bagaikan akulah rajanya. Dia benar-benar baik dan menyenangkan. Namun, aku tak mengerti. Mengapa ia seperti menghindar apabila aku bertanya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kata-katanya tadi, masih berputar di kepalaku seperti kaset tua uang sudah rusak.

 _'Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku berusaha untuk mencintaimu.'_

Suka. Dia baru menyukaiku. Danㅡ _ugh_ ㅡitu saja sudah cukup membuatku terbang tinggi. Satu lagi. Aku ingin kepastian tentang hubungan. Tapi aku malu mengakuinya. Sudah cukup yang tadi membuatku kehilangan percaya diri bertatap muka dengannya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kedekatanku dengannya, apabila aku mengatakan keinginanku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

-Author's Note-

Tbc nih...trus lanjutannya cem apaa?! Ini udah mentok huks T^T mau langsung jadian? Atau apa? Suer mentok. Pake banget. Ratingnya turun ya/? Atau jangan-jangan banyak siders nya? /kegeeran/ ayo siderss jangan malu-malu buat review :D

Selain itu, minggu depan aku udah mau ulangan semesteran, trus taun depan udah persiapan UN. Keknya, lanjutannya akan lebih lambat lagi. Ada kemungkinan, aku lanjut pas abis UN :v itu belum pasti loh ya~ siapa tau kan nanti dapat ilham buat nulis chap selanjutnya, hihihi :D

Oke, aku mau ngerangkum review para readers.

1\. Perbaiki kata-kata baku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari tahu mana kata baku, dan kata tidak baku. Tapi kalau masih ada beberapa kata yang tidak baku, harap maklum. Masih author level gadungan/?

2\. Bahasanya membuat para chara disini jadi kekanakan. Well, setting-nya memang school life ya, dan bahasa nya memang mencerminkan beberapa kepribadianku/? aku masih belum terlalu bisa menyusun kalimat yang terlalu serius, itulah sebabnya konflik yang ada di ff ku lainnya gak terlalu kompleks. Seiring berjalannya waktu, itu bisa di perbaiki.

3\. Satukan Sehun sama Lay dong! Oke, oke, keknya disini banyak Hunlay Shipper ya? awalnya aku berniat nyomblangin Sehun ama Kai, seperti yang sudah aku siratkan/? di chap sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu berubah. So...the slight pairing is HunLay! \\(^o^)/ berbahagialah kalian para Hunlay shipper :D

Well, thanks for:

-sosok, HamsterXiumin (gomawo^^), DerisL, chenma, nonagrice, rilakkuma8894, LittleStarrieKIM, daebaektaeluv-

Terakhir

.

.

Review?^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Akhirnya!

**Nosebleed**

 **.**

Pair - Krisho

Rated - T

Genre - Romance, Humor?

Warning! BL, uke!Suho, typo(s), alur ngebut, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa berantakan, gak lucu, garing krenyes, de el el.

.

Don't like don't read neee~

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~^^

.

.

.

* * *

Junmyeon's POV

Ini awal tahun 2016. Ah, tak terasa ya, sudah memasuki tahun yang baru. Aku dan keluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu sepulang dari gereja. Kami mengobrol ringan dan berbagi kehangatan di penghujung musim dingin ini.

"Aku senang sekali, Minho hyung bisa pulang ke rumah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan kakak tertuaku itu hanya balas tersenyum,"Mumpung cuti, lebih baik aku pulang. Kangen sama kalian semua."

Kali ini ayahku bertanya pada hyungku, "Pekerjaanmu lancar?"

"Lancar, tidak ada masalah yang terlalu besar."

"Junmyeon-ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan nanti?" Ajak Minho hyung. Wah, kesempatan ini jangan di sia-siakan! Kami jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama semenjak Minho hyung mulai kuliah di Jepang. Dan sekarang ia bekerja di sana.

"Mau, hyung!"

"Baiklah, nanti jam 6 kita berangkat ya."

"Oke~"

Detik berikutnya kami kembali terlarut dalam obrolan ringan yang sarat akan kerinduan satu sama lain. Karena, yah, keluargaku adalah keluarga sibuk. Paling-paling ibuku yang lebih sering di rumah, karena ibu hanya mengurus butiknya. Sore hari pun sudah kembali ke rumah.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel pintu terdengar, dan lucunya, secara otomatis kami semua terdiam. Aku baru saja hendak berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi Minho hyung mencegahku.

"Biar hyung saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan hyungku berjalan ke pintu depan. Tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil biskuit buatan ibuku. Cemilan yang selalu di buat ketika natal. Sebenarnya ini sisa saat natal kemarin, sih.

"Siapa, Minho-ya?"

Suara ibu membuatku menatap hyungku yang kini memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Tak ada orang. Aku hanya menemukan ini di depan pintu. Disini tertulis, untuk Junmyeon."

Untukku?

"Mana?"

Penasaran, aku pun meraih kotak yang di sodorkan Minho hyung padaku. Lalu membolak-balik kotak itu, siapa tahu ada nama yang tercantum disitu. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada apa-apa.

"Wah, uri Junmyeon sudah besar~"

"Ih, apaan sih hyung?"

Minho hyung tertawa. Apa yang lucu sih? Menyebalkan.

"Ayo cepat buka!" Seru Minho hyung.

Meskipun kesal, tanganku tetap bergerak untuk membuka penutup kotak itu. Dahiku mengerut ketika yang kudapati hanya sepasang sarung tangan wol dan sebuah _note_ yang menemani sarung tangan itu.

 _'Mau secangkir cokelat hangat dan beberapa kudapan? Café Blossom, jam 4.'_

Aku berkedip bingung. Siapa ini?

Tapi _nurut_ saja, deh. Penasaran dengan si pengirim sarung tangan ini.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Tapi… aku kan juga ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, hyung."

Ayah terkekeh, aku menatap beliau bingung.

"Hyungmu akan tinggal disini selama seminggu. Tenang, Junmyeon-ah, kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan lain waktu."

"Benarkah hyung?"

Minho hyung mengangguk. Aku tersenyum cerah lalu memeluk erat hyungku.

"Gomawo hyung~"

Aku melesat pergi ke kamar dan membawa kotak tadi. Aku akan menggunakan sarung tangan merah bermotif rusa-rusa kecil itu. Lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bermodalkan kemeja putih yang di lapisi sweater berwarna biru, syal putih yang melilit lehernya dan sarung tangan pemberian orang misterius itu, Junmyeon pergi ke café _Blossom_ , café sederhana yang ada di tepian kota. Penampilannya begitu _soft_ karena warna pakaian yang di kenakannya. Pengecualian untuk sarung tangan barunya yang nge- _jreng_ itu.

Junmyeon menggigil ketika angin bertiup pelan, menyapa wajahnya. Suhu disini memang sudah tak sedingin bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan. Separuh wajahnya sudah tertutup oleh syal untuk menghalau angin nakal yang membuatnya kedinginan.

Langkah kakinya di percepat ketika café itu sudah di depan mata. Tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong pintu kaca itu. Dan gemerincing bel kecil ketika pintu di buka menyambut pendengarannya. Pun dengan senyuman hangat penjaga pintu depan menyambutnya.

Ah iya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tahu siapa pengirim misterius itu? Orang itu tidak memberi _clue_ sedikitpun tentang lokasi duduknya ataupun baju yang di kenakan. Dan itu membuatnya berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk para pelayan seperti orang bodoh.

Berdecak pelan, ia pun memilih menepi daripada ditabrak pelayan yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Pandangan mata jernihnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan ia menyipitkan matanya dikala menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"Aku tak salah kan?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan saat sosok itu kini melambai padanya. Kenapa seorang Wu Yifan melambaikan tangan padanya?

.

Eh, eh, apa? Wu Yifan?

.

Junmyeon nyaris tersedak saliva nya sendiri. Ia mengerjap pelan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiriㅡmemberi isyarat.

"Aku?"

Orang itu mengangguk. Junmyeon lemas.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja 6, tempat Yifan duduk.

"Wah, sarung tanganmu bagus!"

Kalimat pertama yang di sampaikan Yifan ketika ia tiba di sampingnya. Junmyeon hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Seseorang memberikan ini padaku."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Mau ini?"

Setelah itu, Junmyeon mendapati dirinya di suapi beberapa sendok _cheese cake_ oleh Yifan. Junmyeon sesekali menunduk, sedikit kurang nyaman karena ini tempat umum.

"Ngomong -ngomong kenapa kau ke sini?"

Junmyeon bertanya sambil menghirup aroma cokelat hangat yang baru saja di pesanya.

"Aku? Hanya berjalan-jalan. Bosan juga di rumah terus. Kau sendiri kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemui orang yang memberiku sarung tangan ini. Dia bilang, temui dia disini. Tapi dia tidak memberi _clue_ apapun tentang baju yang di pakainya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu yang mana di antara semua pengunjung ini yang mengirimku benda ini."

Junmyeon menatap lurus ke arah Yifan. Mengagumi betapa sempurnyanya pahatan Tuhan ini. Badan atletisnya di bungkus oleh sweater dan cardigan berwarna hijau, serta syal merah bermotif rusa melilit di lehernya.

Junmyeon mengerjap pelan, menyadari sesuatu. Syal Yifan bermotif senada dengan sarung tangannya. Apa Yifan yang memberi ini? Tapi, Junmyeon tak ingin berharap lebih, karena tidak yakin Yifan lah pemberi sarung tangan ini.

Yifan terkekeh dalam hatinya. Wajah mengkerut Junmyeon sangat lucu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dahimu berkerut begitu." Tegur Yifan sambil tersenyum geli.

Junmyeon lekas-lekas menggeleng,"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa."

Junmyeon menghela nafas pelan. Siapa sih pengirim hadiah itu? Ia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Junmyeon mendongak, memberi pemuda itu tatapan bingungnya. Namun tangannya tetap terulur ke depan.

Junmyeon semakin bingung ketika Yifan malah melepas sarung tangan di tangan kirinya. Lalu ia menyandingkannya dengan syal yang di kenakannya.

"Lihat motifnya. Sama persis, kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. _Jangan-jangan…?_

Yifan mulai memberi petunjuk, "Kau sadar betul kalau sarung tangan dan syal yang kita pakai ini memiliki motif yang sama. Tidakkah kau menyadari hal lainnya?"

Junmyeon sangat yakin tebakannya akurat. 100%.

"Kau yang memberiku ini?"

"Tepat."

Junmyeon menghela nafas lega, _'Heh, bilang daritadi kek. Deg-degan nih.'_

"Terima kasih..aku menyukai ini." Tersenyum. Lalu menelan habis cokelatnya yang tinggal sedikit.

Yifan pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau hanya meletakkan kotak itu di depan rumahku? Kenapa tidak menampakkan diri?" Tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

"Biar kau menjadi detektif hari ini."

Sesudah itu, Yifan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lagipula, yang membukakan pintu itu ternyata bukan kau. Siapa itu?"

"Oh, itu hyungku. Dia baru pulang dari Jepang."

Junmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit kedinginan.

"Kenapa sih, kau memberikan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi. Sejujurnya, Junmyeon punya banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya saat ini.

"Iseng saja."

Junmyeon malah merengut,"Iseng?"

Yifan menyeringai kecil,"Ya, iseng."

Jari telunjuk Junmyeon memutari mulut mug di hadapannya. Sementara wajahnya tertunduk, mug kosong di hadapannya lebih menarik. Sementara Yifan diam-diam tertawa, Junmyeon mengharapkan sesuatu di balik pemberiannya ternyata.

.

Wu Yifan. Pembaca ekspresi yang hebat.

.

"Kau kenapa, hm?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

.

 _Sret!_

.

Junmyeon lantas mendongak ketika tangan kirinya yang bebas di raih oleh Yifan.

"Bagaimana dengan Namsan Tower?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yifan, Yifan! Menjauuh! Aku mau melihatnya.."

Rengekan itu terdengar di bagian sekitar teropong. Junmyeon tengah berusaha mendorong Yifan agar menjauh dari situ, dia ingin melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sini dengan teropong. Dia sangat menyukai teropong disini.

"Iya, iya."

Setelah Yifan akhirnya mau menjauh, ia berjinjit-jinjit agar bisa menilik dari lubang teropong itu. Ini salah satu poin yang membuat Junmyeon benci dengan segala sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

.

Well, untuk Yifan itu adalah pengecualian.

.

Yifan yang berdiri di belakang Junmyeon tertawa pelan karena Junmyeon yang kepayahan berjinjit-jinjit. Sementar Junmyeon masih asyik mengagumi kepadatan kota Seoul yang sedang di naungi lembayung senja.

"Pemandangan disini pasti akan lebih indah ketika malam hari," gumam Junmyeon pelan.

"Kau jauh lebih indah dari itu."

Junmyeon hanya tersipu dalam diam, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangan Junmyeon menghitam. Waktu untuk mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul melalui teropong sudah habis. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati dirinya hampir saja menabrak Yifan di belakangnya.

"Eh!"

Junmyeon berseru cukup keras, tak menyangka Yifan ternyata berdiri sedekat itu dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?"

Junmyeong menggeleng, "Mhm, tidak.."

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Kali ini destinasi mereka adalah yang membuat Namsan Tower terkenal. Yaitu tempat yang di penuhi oleh gembok-gembok. Junmyeon yang menyarankan ini.

"Yifan, ayo pilih gemboknya."

Junmyeon tampak serius mengamati gembok yang terpajang di meja dengan corak yang berbeda-beda. Sementara Yifan mengernyit.

"Kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu?"

Junmyeon mencebikkan bibirnya,"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Nah, yang ini saja."

Junmyeon terperanjat ketika Yifan tiba-tiba menyodorkan sepasang gembok berwarna biru langit padanya.

"Hm? Bagaimana?"

"Terserahlah.."

Yifan segera menarik tangan Junmyeon ke salah satu tempat duduk yang memang di sediakan untuk menulis harapan di gembok itu. Junmyeon jadi heran. Yifan yang tadinya terlihat ogah-ogahan ketika di suruh memilih gembok, kok sekarang terlalu semangat menarik tangannya? Ia sampai kewalahan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang Yifan. Salah langkah, bisa-bisa Junmyeon terjerembab disini.

Setelah mendudukkan diri masing-masing di atas kursi, Junmyeon segera menuliskan keinginannya sambil tangannya menutupi gembok itu dari pandangan Yifan. Sementara Yifan juga menulis sesuatu di gemboknya.

"Selesai!" seru Junmyeon sambil mengangkat spidolnya.

Dengan penasaran, Junmyeon melongokkan kepalanya ke arah gembok Yifan.

"Hey, kau menulis apa?"

Yifan menyembunyikan gemboknya di balik badannya, "Rahasia."

Junmyeon menekuk wajahnya,"Pelit!"

Sambil terkekeh-kekeh, Yifan berdiri dan meraih tangan Junmyeon.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Kajja."

Junmyeon mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang makin menggila. Dalam hati, Junmyeon meminta kepada Tuhan. Ia harap ia tidak mimisan. Untuk kali ini saja.

.

Junmyeon mencari tempat yang gemboknya belum terlalu penuh seperti spot yang lain. Barisan paling kanan masih tidak terlalu penuh seperti barisan lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memasang gemboknya disitu. Yifan hanya mengikuti Junmyeon dan memasangnya di samping gembok milik Junmyeon.

"Liat gembokmu, dong." Pinta Yifan. Junmyeon pun menyingkir. Membiarkan Yifan membaca hasil tulisan tangannya di atas gembok tersebut.

"Aku lihat punyamu, ya?"

"Jangan dulu! Tunggu aku selesai melihat milikmu."

Junmyeon lagi-lagi cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Nanti cepat tua."

Junmyeon merengek tidak suka,"Yifaan!"

Yifan hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Junmyeon. Jarang-jarang Junmyeon menunjukkan sikap ini kepadanya. Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya Junmyeon merengek manja seperti itu padanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa melihat punyaku."

Wajah Junmyeon berseri. Akhirnya Yifan mengizinkannya untuk melihat goresan tangannya di atas gembok yang sewarna dengan langit cerah di siang hari.

.

Rona-rona kebahagiaannya pias. Bergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Matanya membola, tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya bekerja diluar nalar. Diikuti oleh warna merah muda pudar di kedua belah pipinya.

"Yi-Yifan?"

Yifan tersenyum lembut. Junmyeon semakin berdebar melihat paras rupawan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Keinginanmu pasti terkabul. Tanpa menulis di atas gembok sekalipun."

Tangan Junmyeon menggenggam erat gembok Yifan.

"So, would you be my love?"

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar Yifan mengatakan itu dengan suara beratnya.

"A-aku…"

Yifan meraih tangan mungil Junmyeon yang bergetar dan di selimuti oleh keringat dingin di dalam sarung tangan yang dikenakannya.

"Say something."

Junmyeon menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan, ia pun akhirnya berani mendongak, menatap tatapan tajam namun hangat milik Yifan.

"Yes, I would!"

Yifan segera membawa Junmyeon ke dalam dekapannya. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Junmyeon yang memerah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mau ㅡaduh!"

Junmyeon memukul punggung Yifan pelan karena malu. Yifan lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan.

"Cute."

.

.

.

.

 _Gembok Junmyeon_

' _Wu Yifan, saranghae. Aku berharap bisa bersamamu, dan kau mau membalas cintaku.'_

.

.

.

 _Gembok Yifan_

' _Yifan & Junmyeon_

 _10-01-2016_

 _I'll confess my feeling today. Kim Junmyeon. Be my love, please?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KYAAA! YIXIIING, AKU UDAH TAKEN XING!"

Yixing menutup telinganya sembari menatap Junmyeon sinis.

"Tau kok, yang udah taken."

Junmyeon yang mendengar nada kesakit-hatian dari Yixing pun menghentikan euforianya sejenak. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu..maafkan aku, Yixing."

Yixing hanya tertawa,"Ih, bercanda! Selamat ya! Akhirnya kau bersatu dengannya. Bagaimana? Apa kau mimisan saat itu?"

Junmyeon masih merasa bersalah pada Yixing, namun tetap menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Ajaibnya, tidak."

"Wow!" Yixing berseru sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Dimana dia mengatakannya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Di namsan tower."

Yixing memasang wajah menyelidik ala detektif conan,"Biar kutebak. Pasti kalian pergi ke area yang gembok-gembok itu, trus nulis perasaan masing-masing di gembok danㅡboom! Dia menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Ya, kau penguntit!"

"Sembarangan! Aku hanya menduga-duga, tahu. Dan ternyata, betul kan? Hehehe.."

Junmyeon mendengus,"Ya, siapa tahu saat itu kebetulan kau juga berada di sana, tanpa sengaja melihat kami berdua di situ dan beberapa saat kemudian berpelukan. Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Oh, kalian berpelukan?"

Junmyeon sangat ingin berteriak. Malu! Malu sekali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan membuatku mengingat kejadian itu! Wajahku pasti sangat jelek waktu itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh minta air lagi?"

Mimik Junmyeon seketika langsung datar.

"Ambil sendiri."

Yixing pun berdiri sambil membawa gelas kosong di tangannya menuju dapur. Junmyeon mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran di atas sofa. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing kembali dengan tangan kanan memegang segelas air putih dan jus apel di tangan kirinya. Junmyeon tidak peduli, mau Yixing meminum segalon air yang ada di dispensernya dan menghabiskan satu kotak besar jus apel miliknya pun tak apa. Ibunya malah senang jika dia kedatangan tamu semacam Yixing. Dan Yixing memanfaatkan itu dengan baik sepertinya.

"Aku pulang!"

Debuman pintu yang ditutup terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah. Itu pasti Jongin.

"Wah, ada Yixing hyung!"

Yixing hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Jongin. Namun sesaat kemudian senyumannya luntur dan ia menjerit heboh.

"Oh Bihun?! Kenapa dia mengikutimu, Jongin? Kau harus waspada!"

Sedangkan yang di sebut-sebut hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung,"Kenapa hyung? Dia kan temanku. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kamar. Apa yang bahaya dari dia?"

Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya. Dia bisa merasakan Yixing yang mulai mengibarkan bendera peperangan dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin. Dia berbahaya."

Sehun menyela,"Jangan dengarkan kuda jadi-jadian itu. Lebih baik kita kerjakan tugas itu dan aku bisa pulang secepatnya."

"Tidak sopan! Panggil aku hyung."

Sehun memeletkan lidahnya pada Yixing,"Gak sudi."

Setelah itu, Sehun ngacir sambil membawa Jongin ke dalam kamar Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan bertanya dalam hati. Yang tuan rumah di sini sebenarnya siapa, sih?

"Ck, dasar bocah!"

"Haish, sudahlah Xing. Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua."

"Sifatnya terlalu menyebalkan!"

"Diam! Aku jadi pusing beneran nih!"

"Jadi kau tadi kau bohong tentang kepalamu yang pusing?"

"Aduh cerewet! Diam!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mau ketawa dulu bentar/sembunyi/

Ini aja udah di penghujung Januari, eh awalan ffnya 'Ini awal tahun 2016' tapi biarlah. Februari kan masih di awal-awal 2016 xD

Duh readers sekalian, harap maklumi sifat saya yang rada absurd. Kepala udah kebanyakan di jejelin tugas kelompok ama guru-guru, jadi ya maklum lah xD. Aku nyadar diri. FF ini gak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan ff sunbae" yang kualitasnya lebih plus plus plus dari aku. Tapi dengan adanya yang bersedia membaca, ngasih review, nge-fav dan follow, aku tahu ada yang mau menghargai karya tulisku. Untuk siders? Gapapa. Aku juga siders kok /kedip kedip/

UN gue bulan Mei ≥⌂≤ Doain lancar ya ceman ceman! :'3 kapan lanjutnya? Lihat aja nanti :'v

Oh iya, aku ubah section dari Kaihun ke Hunlay. Jadi anggap di chap yang lalu Sehun gak ngincer Jongin. Dan kalo ada yang inget, di chapter 3 aku ternyata nyebutin nama Jongdae disitu x'3 aku disitu menulis nama Jongdae disitu sebagai teman Yixing ama Junmyeon. Karena ff nya di endepin, jadi lupa kalo aku pernah nulis nama Jongdae disitu dan menuliskan kembali di chapter4. Dan disitu Jongdae sebagai pacarnya Yixing! xD aku bener-bener bingung mau makai namanya siapa disitu, jadi pake nama chenchen aja deh, hehe.. duh jadi malu /

Dan dan dan…ini udah terlalu stuck! Omaygosh what should I do?! TvT

Ah, udah cukup pidato saya/? Terima kasih kepada…

Guest | asddf | chenma | Kim YeHyun | HamsterXiumin | daebaektaeluv | zahralatyfah | fyodult

Yang ngasih review di chap kemarin sedikit.. tapi aku mah tabah (:

Tapi ayolah, kasih semangat buat author yang suka baper dan lagi stress ini..huhu :")

Buat yang udah setia nge review dari chap awal sampai chapter kemarin, aku ucapin terima kasih banyak. Buat yang Cuma nge review beberapa chapter, aku juga ngucapin terima kasih. Buat semua yang ngasih apresiasi yang bagus buat aku, makasih ya..

/lagi baper/

.

Last word

.

Review? ;D


	7. Chapter 7 : Special Edition

Nosebleed 7

 _ **Special edition.**_

A/N [1]:

HAI SEMUA YUHUUU /paketoa/

Aku kembali dengan fanfic bulukan ini. Dan sebelum memulai semuanya, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu.

Berhubung Yifan–Junmyeon udah jadian, aku berniat mengakhiri semuanya. Why?

Karena. Otakku. Benar. Benar. Buntu.

Well, aku pernah ngomong tentang sebuah award tentang ff ini di salah satu ff ku yang berjudul : **Expectation**

Kalau kalian belum pernah baca atau lupa, bisa buka kembali ff itu. Sekalian review ya/eh

Apa kalian mau tahu apa isi fanfic kali ini? Baca aja deh dulu :3

p.s : disini semuanya akan menjadi sangat absurd. Harap maklum. Otak author kurang piknik mungkin(?)

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Ting tong

Junmyeon berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sederhana milik Yifan, menunggu tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Sambut Yifan dengan senyuman sumringah.

Junmyeon terlihat sungkan memasuki rumah Yifan.

"Maaf, rumahku berantakan.." gumam Yifan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang tidak seharusnya berada di ruang tamu. Junmyeon yang melihat Yifan segera menyembunyikan kaus kakinya pun terkekeh kecil.

"Sini kubantu."

"No, no. duduklah. Biar aku saja."

Junmyeon tak menggubris. Ia menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja dan membantu Yifan memberesi ruang tamunya.

"Sudah, ya Junmyeon-ah. Kau duduk saja."

Yifan mendorong pelan tubuh Junmyeon agar ia duduk diam saja di sofa. Dan Junmyeon hanya menurut.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Yifan kembali dan duduk di samping Junmyeon.

"Nah, sudah nyaman dan bersih."

Suasana canggung meliputi keduanya sesaat kemudian. Mereka sama-sama sibuk memikirkan hal yang menarik untuk diangkat menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku membuatkanmu sesuatu." Ujar Junmyeon seraya mengambil kotak bekal yang ia taruh di atas meja tadi.

"Kau membuat apa?"

"Kau suka sashimi? Aku membuatnya bersama onigiri."

Yifan berdecak kagum melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Tertata rapi dan menggiurkan.

"Kelihatan enak. Aku mau coba."

Yifan mengambil sumpit yang sudah di sediakan oleh Junmyeon dan mencicipi makanan olahan Junmyeon.

"Hmm..enak!"

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Yifan menyukai makanannya.

"Nah. Kau juga harus coba."

Junmyeon berkedip saat Yifan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa kau sekarang banyak diam? Sebelumnya, kupikir kau banyak bicara."

"Begitukah?"

Yifan berhenti menyuapkan potongan sashimi ke mulutnya.

"Tatap aku. Kau bicara padaku."

Nada tegas itu membuat Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Dan mau tak mau menatap wajah Yifan yang begitu dekat, yang kembali sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Yifan merapikan wadah makannya lalu menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian ia menatap Junmyeon dengan senyuman.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Junmyeon ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. Jantungnya serasa turun ke ginjal.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarin kau banyak bicara padaku. Aku suka kau yang seperti itu."

"Aku…aku–takut mimisan lagi." Cicit Junmyeon kembali menundukkan kepala.

Yifan tersenyum geli. Pemuda yang berstatuskan sebagai kekasih barunya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan menunduk terus dong. Kau sedang mengheningkan cipta? Haha~"

Junmyeon mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman malu.

"Kemarin kau mimisan tidak?"

"Emm, tidak."

Yifan mendekat, lalu membawa Junmyeon kedalam dekapannya.

"Berarti kau sudah terbiasa denganku, bukan?"

Junmyeon gelagapan, ia merinding karena hembusan nafas Yifan di sekitar telinganya.

"Hng..itu..entahlah. Aku tidak tau."

Yifan menghela nafas, lalu menjauhkan Junmyeon dari dekapannya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, katakan saja. Oke?"

Junmyeon tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

Ting tong!

"Biar aku yang buka."

Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Apa benar ini rumah Wu Yifan?"

"Hm, ya. Ini rumah saya."

Yifan menatap gadis asing yang mengenakan atribut ala tukang pos itu dalam diam.

"Nah. Surat ini untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Sudah ambil saja. Baik, saya undur diri dari sini."

Belum sempat Yifan mencegahnya untuk pergi, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi jauh. Ia malas meneriakinya. Jadi ia hanya diam dan menutup pintunya.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Junmyeon.

"Surat apa itu?"

"Entah." Jawabnya singkat. Ia merobek amplopnya dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Untuk Wu Yifan dan Kim Junmyeon–eh, aku?" seru Junmyeon kaget melihat namanya tertulis disana.

Yifan meneruskan bacaannya untuk menepis rasa penasaran.

 _._

 _To Wu Yifan & Kim Junmyeon_

 _Hai pasangan yang berbahagia. Maaf aku menyela kegiatan manis kalian._

 _Aku ingin menyampaikan ini kepada kalian sekaligus kepada para pembaca–entah masih ada atau tidak yang mau baca fanfic bulukan ini._

 _Sesuai A/N, aku akan mengakhiri ini._

 _._

"Mengakhiri? Yifan, aku belum mau berakhir denganmu."

"Sst..teruskan baca surat wasiat dari author ini."

 _._

 _Dan sesuai janji, aku akan menunjuk readers beruntung yang bisa mereques fanfic kepadaku, dengan syarat:_

– _Pairnya krisho or any crack pair other._

– _Rated bebas–except M. pwease._

– _Genre bebas asalkan masih bisa dinalar otakku._

 _._

 _Dan siapa saja yang beruntung itu? Ini dia orang-orang yang beruntung itu._

 _ **.–Reviewer paling setia–.**_

 _Disini, aku bukan hanya menilai readers yang rajin review di setiap chapnya. Tapi, aku juga menilai readers ini dari kriteria tertentu. Mau tau kriterianya? Ups, rahasia dong :_

 _Dan dia adalaaaaah…._

 _Dududududun /suara drum/_

 _ **Hamster Xiumin**_

 _ **.**_

 _YEEE CHUKKAE CHUKKAE /tebar confetti/_

 _Selamat ya~bagi pemenang bisa pm saya. Atau saya yang pm/?_

 _._

 _ **.–Reviewers paling kocak–.**_

 _Jujur, aku bingung mau milih siapa. Karena_ _ **REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA ITU BIKIN AKU NGAKAK :((((((((**_

 _/huft/_

 _Jadi aku akan pilih dua orang. Iya dua orang. Dan resikonya adalah aku yang kewalahan bikinin req pfftttt_

 _Tapi ora popo. Toh aku yang ngomong. Dan itu konsekuensi aku. /apasih/_

 _Dan dua orang yang beruntung itu adalah….._

 _ **khce**_

 _ **dan**_

 _ **guest bernama : DerisL**_

 _ **.**_

 _Selamaat!_

 _Maaf yang tidak terpilih ya :(_

 _Karena jujur, memilih itu tidak mudah :( /baper/_

 _._

 _Baik. Jika ada yang merasa semua ini tidak fair, komplein saja. Tapi dengan cara yang baik dan terhormat. No war atau apapun cuz aku cinta damai /tebar lope/_

 _Oke sekian!_

 _Dan untuk kalian–Yifan n Junmyeon–lanjutkan kemesraan kalian._

 _Bye._

 _._

"Oh, jadi kita selesai kontraknya Fan?"

"Iya."

"Yeah! Aku tidak perlu mimisan lagi. Capek tau. Dasar author kampret bikin mimisan mulu."

"Baiklah. Kami ucapkan selamat kepada para pemenang dan tuliskan request kalian. Bagi yang belum beruntung, jangan bersedih atau nyumpahin authornya. Kasian kan. Lagipula kalian tahu 'kan, memilih itu bukan hal yang mudah."

Junmyeon menatapnya datar,"Kamu ngomong apa Fan? Udah ah. Bye bye readers tercinta."

.

Fin

Dengan tidak elitnya.

.

* * *

A/N [2]

YEAHH SUDAH BERAKHIR SEMUA INI~ /tebar konpeti/ /apasihken/ /kendigaje/

Aku sudah gak peduli ini endingnya gimana, yang pasti ini sudah end xD

Dan aku minta maaf kalau ending nya gak sesuai harapan atau jelek :3 intinya ini udah kelar /tebar duit/

Aku berasa gak enak tau kalo ini belom kelar. Berasa punya utang, hiks :'3 dan aku masih punya ff yg on progress. Seenggaknya satu ff kelarin deh, hehehe….

Yah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu ngomong banyak" di a/n ini karena aku udah nulis surat di atas/? Hehehehe

Oke. Dimohon review untuk chap terakhir ini. Dan bagi para pemenang, dimohon tuliskan req ff kalian di kolom review atau pm ya~

.

23:53 WITA


End file.
